The Hangover
by IncognitoGirl1993
Summary: AU. Will wants nothing more than to celebrate his soon to be marriage with his lovely wife JJ, but things don't go as plan when Morgan decides to throw him a bachelor party. All goes to chaos when Reid, Morgan, and Emily wake up in Vegas missing Will. Based off the movie 'The Hangover'. Contains Morgan/Prentiss humor.
1. Chapter 1

**What can I say, I'm a Criminal Minds lover. I've been itching to do some crap like this lmao. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**The Hangover **

* * *

**By the way, it's AU in the sense that the team have different lives, career-wise of course; and are much younger here. Their pasts are somewhat the same and they're still one big family altogether.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Who Let The Dogs Out

_"Hey you've reached Will, sorry I missed ya, but leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

_"Yeah you've reached Derek Morgan and I didn't get the call obviously, leave a message or don't. Oh yeah but don't text me, cause it's lame."_

_"You've reached Emily Prentiss, sorry I couldn't get your call, drop a message and I'll get to you as soon—"_

_"Hello this is Dr. Spencer Reid, sorry I couldn't get the call, I'm—_

At the other end of the phone JJ angrily groaned as she hung up. She was almost tempted to throw the phone right out the window.

"Nothing," came the calm voice of Hotch.

"No, it just keeps going to voicemail." JJ replied exasperatedly.

"There must be an explanation." JJ's mother Sandy muttered.

"This is ridiculous, I could understand those knuckleheads, but for Emily to not pick up her phone too," their other friend Penelope Garcia chimed in.

"Yeah what's up with that," added Rossi, whom was idly reading a book on the couch. "I thought it was a 'bachelor party' not an outing with friends. How did Emily get mixed into this?"

JJ only groaned in response. She knew with Derek a bachelor party was certain to happen. The topic had of course made her a little uneasy, that's when her best friend Emily Prentiss came in; stating that she would do a covert op mission. The mission was simple really —or at least when Emily said it— all she was going to do was crash the party a little.

At first she found it humorous. She could only imagine Emily causing discreet mayhem to the guys. But what she didn't expect was for all this to happen.

"They're probably on a roll or something, it is Vegas after all." Rossi said. "Who'd leave a table on a winning streak?"

"Uh obviously someone who has to get married." Garcia retorted.

"I can't believe this," one Ashley Seaver murmured, whom had been silent till now.

Miraculously JJ's phone finally began ringing, she was quick to answer it.

"Hello?"

"JJ, it's Derek." Morgan said.

"Derek," she seethed. "Where the hell are you?! I'm freaking out here."

"JJ listen..." he started, sounding completely exhausted and drained. "We fucked up."

JJ paused for a moment. "What are you talking about Derek?"

"The bachelor party, everything..." Morgan answered frantically. "Things got outta hand and... we lost Will. We can't find Will."

JJ paled. "Excuse me? Derek we're getting married in five hours."

"Yeah..." Morgan hesitated momentarily to take a quick breather. "I don't think that's gonna happen."

* * *

"Here you go Will, go on." Rossi said, pointing to a vintage Mercedes.

"Whoa, now Dave you love this car," Will replied incredulously. "You sure about lending it to me?"

"It's Vegas Will, you have to ride in style." Rossi replied. "Otherwise you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

Will smiled as Rossi handed him the keys to the car. "Thank you man."

"Oh one more thing, and I can't stress this one enough, I only want you driving it. That Derek can be so reckless and giving Spencer the chance to drive would be like giving a kid too much sugar, it'll be a recipe for disaster."

Will chuckled. "I'll protect the car with my life."

Rossi gave a small laugh and placed his hands on Will's shoulder; smirking as he did so. "Now remember kid, what ever happens in Vegas _stays_ in Vegas."

"Hehe I'll be sure to remember that." Will said with his usual smooth accent. He bid the older man goodbye before making his way over to pick up Derek. He made his way over to Derek's house just in time to see a woman walking out of it.

He smirked. Same ol' Derek Morgan.

Whoa, that our ride?" Morgan said in awe. "You actually got that old grouch to lend you his car?"

Will frowned when Morgan casually jumped onto the seat next to him. "Hey c'mon Derek, watch the leather."

"Relax, now hit it. We gotta pick up pretty boy."

"Let's get right to it than."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Make sure to call me as soon as you get there, understand," the emphasis on 'understand' was hard to miss.

Reid nodded. "Absolutely."

He had been dating Melissa for almost three years now. His friend Derek would always reprimand him for this but Derek just didn't get her. He'd always say she was a pain in the ass and a nag, but Reid didn't think so. Melissa was just one of those high maintenance girls.

"Not like last time where I must've waited like three hours before I got a call." Melissa said.

"I told you I got held up." He walked over to give her a kiss only for her to face away. "What's wrong?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe I'm a little uneasy about you heading off to a strip club." Melissa growled.

"Hey, we're going to Napa Valley." Reid said.

She sighed. "I just don't like that Derek, he can be so immature. I bet he'd just love to take you to those filthy strip clubs."

"It's not gonna be like that," Reid assured. "And besides, you know how I feel about those places."

"Yeah I know, God I wish your friends were this mature."

"No they are," Reid responded quickly. "They just... have a different way of showing it."

At that moment Morgan's loud voice cut through the air. "Paging Dr. Scrubs, Dr. Scrubs!"

Reid took a mental note to slap Derek later as his girlfriend gave him a blank stare.

"Guess I should go." Reid awkwardly said.

"That'd be a good idea Dr. Scrubs." Melissa replied dryly.

Reid attempted another kiss but was met with another futile attempt, so with that he headed out to meet his two friends.

"Hey pretty boy, did you get your permission slip signed?" Morgan joked.

"Huh?" Reid replied obliviously, making Morgan shake his head. Reid eyed the car quizzically, taking a seat behind them. "Isn't this Dave's car?"

"Yeah, but it's ours for the trip." Will answered.

"Cool, hey can I drive?" Reid asked eagerly.

"You wish kid." Will said with a chuckle. "Dave gave me strict orders and that was to not let any of ya two drive." With that he began driving back to their main destination.

"Come on Will aren't you hyped?! It's freaking Vegas." Morgan said as they entered the driveway, clearly excited. "That's like grown folks playground."

"Heh, yeah I'm pretty psyched."

"Yeah that's normal," Reid commented with that usual tone where everyone just knew he was about to start one of his infamous rants. "It's said that your average person visiting Las Vegas is—"

"No statistics Spencer," Will cut him off, giving Spencer a grin from the front mirror. "We're here to have fun, including you."

Reid grinned sheepishly. "Yeah you're right."

"Hey this book I've been reading says it's best to work in teams," Morgan pointed out, holding up a book that read 'Blackjack Kings'. "Anyone wanna be my spotter?"

"Spencer you're from Vegas right? I'm sure you've got some intellect," Will joked.

"Well I was actually banned from some casinos for my card counting abilities." Reid stated.

"But... not all of them," Morgan added mischievously. "Right?"

"No, not all of them." Reid concluded.

"Woo!" Morgan cheered. "We are so coming home rich, especially with Spencer on our team."

"But really though, I don't think we should be doing a lot of gambling." Will suggested.

"It ain't gambling when you know you're gonna win man." Morgan replied.

Will shook his head and laughed.

"Vegas!" Morgan cheered again.

* * *

"I'm so excited for you JJ." Garcia said exuberantly.

"Yeah, in a few days you're going to be walking down the aisle with the man of your dreams." Seaver added.

"You've definitely found yourself a keeper, I'm almost jealous." Emily said with a chuckle.

JJ blushed lightly. "Thanks guys."

The girls were currently having a drink by the mini bar, getting their girl time on. JJ couldn't even begin to explain just how much she liked these girls. They had an unbreakable bond and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

"And speaking of your man of dreams," Garcia started. "I hear my chocolate thunder is currently about to take him to his bachelor party."

JJ shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah he is."

Seaver rolled her eyes. "What is it with men and those things?"

Emily scoffed. "Tell me about it." She was about to take a sip of her glass but stopped abruptly; the hand holding the glass stood hovering in the air.

"Emily you okay, you kinda spaced out there." Seaver said.

Emily smirked deviously. "I just got a great idea."

Garcia shifted in her stool and locked her gaze with Emily. "Honey, I want details."

"I was just thinking how much fun it'd be to crash the boy's party." Emily replied.

"Oooh, o-m-g if you do that and record it, it'd be up on the internet for us to enjoy whenever we want!" Garcia squealed.

Seaver laughed. "This takes me back to my high school days. I actually have a camera with me."

The three girls all turned to JJ, waiting anxiously for her conclusion.

JJ seemed to be contemplating the thought for a second, before she held her glass up. "Ladies, I think this deserves a toast."

* * *

"So Spencer, don't you think it's weird that you have to lie about going to Vegas?" Morgan said as he digged into the bag of chips. "Yet you've been dating for like ten years."

They had stopped momentarily to get some gas, as well as a few snacks and some beers, and were patiently waiting in line.

"Well sorta, but believe me Derek, it isn't worth a fight." Reid replied.

"Are you serious man?!" Morgan hissed as the cashier began taking their stuff. "You're not allowed to go to Vegas but she's allowed to fuck a bellhop on a cruise?!"

"Whoa, keep your voice down." Reid retorted as the cashier gave them a weird stare. He turned back to Morgan. "Okay, 'A' it was a bartender and 'B' she was drunk. Plus she said she didn't even enjoy it."

Morgan gave him a blank stare. "And you believe that?"

"Yeah I do, because she never enjoys it!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

An awkward silence occurred.

"That'll be $37.50," the cashier said, and they were all relieved the silence was broken.

Now that they were back on the road, the conversation had returned to being amiable. With Morgan making his usual jokes, and Will occasionally throwing one himself, and Reid throwing his usual rants. They finally arrived at Vegas once nightfall had hit. The flashing lights of buildings and the entire atmosphere only served to pump up their adrenaline.

"Hell yeah baby!" Morgan cheered. "I freaking come alive in the night time."

"Let's get settled quickly so we could move it already." Will said, eager to enjoy the night.

They arrived at the Las Vegas Caesars palace and Will tossed the key to the valet, before heading to check in. The woman behind the counter greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hello there gentlemen, how may I help?"

"Hey there," Will greeted, pausing to read her name tag. "Lisa, we have a reservation."

"Yeah, under Dr. Spencer Reid." Reid added.

Morgan chuckled and lightly elbowed Reid. "Hey don't get fancy pretty boy."

"So I have a reservation for a suite with two rooms ready." Lisa said

"Wait, two rooms?" Morgan asked. "Do you have any villas?"

"That's unnecessary Derek, we won't even be in the room." Reid stated.

Will sighed. "C'mon Derek, it's one night, we can share a bed for one night."

"Oh hey I'll share with you Derek." Reid said. "You okay with that?" He added when Derek sent him a weirded out look.

"No, no I'm not okay with that." Morgan snapped. They couldn't be serious. "Guys we are not sharing beds, what are we twelve years old?!"

The other two sighed.

"I'm sorry Lisa, how much is a villa?" Morgan said.

"We have one villa available and it'll come out to be $42,000." Lisa replied.

"Okay we'll take it," Morgan quickly accepted. He nudged Reid. "Give her your credit card bud."

"I can't..." Reid murmured.

"It's cool we'll split it." Will added.

"Are you crazy?" Morgan cut in. "Hell no, this is on us."

"I can't because Melissa checks my statements." Reid explained.

"Well we won't charge you anything until you check out, so you can figure it out than." Lisa said.

Morgan clasped his hands together gratefully. "Oh yes perfect, thank you Lisa."

"Fine." Reid murmured, before handing her his credit card.

Moments later and they were met with the beautiful, luxurious inside of a villa.

"Now we're talking." Morgan cried happily. admiring the sight before him.

"This place is great, thanks guys— or should I say, thank you Spencer." Will said.

"Only cause I love you." Reid replied.

"Okay ladies, pick a room and get dressed," Morgan ordered. "Be ready in thirty minutes."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Yeah you should really see this place," Reid said, currently on the phone. "It's got a great view."

Morgan entered and almost facepalmed when he saw Reid on the phone. He wasn't even ready yet. Walking over to Reid he beckoned his watch to tell him to move it.

Reid took the hint and bid his girlfriend farewell.

"You almost ready?" Will asked as he appeared by the door.

Morgan scoffed. "Yeah, Reid just had to call his guardian first."

Reid ignored him and instead pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I got a little surprise for you guys."

Morgan frowned. "What the hell is that?"

"What's it look like?" Reid answered.

"It looks like a huge mistake."

Reid again chose to ignore his friend to turn to Will. "I'm going to propose to Melissa, after the wedding."

"Congratulations man." Will said.

"Man have you not been listening to a word I've said?!" Morgan hissed.

"Look Derek, we've been dating for two years, six months and five days," Reid explained. "It's time now."

"Spencer she's a complete bitch." Morgan added, failing to hold his displeasure. He honestly couldn't stand that girl. He wanted a girl for Reid that would truly care for him and treat him with love, the way JJ did for Will. To Morgan, _Melissa_ was definitely not a JJ.

"Hey man," Will interjected, nudging Morgan with his elbow. "That's his fiancée."

Morgan shook his head disapprovingly, but dropped the conversation. "Right, now let's go party."

"Yes, let's let the dogs out." Reid added jokingly.

Morgan raised a brow. "The what?"

"Oh I heard one of the other guests say it."

Will laughed lightly and placed his arm around Reid. "Yes Reid, we are ready to let the dogs out."

Morgan lead the two onto the roof, each now sporting a drink in their hands.

"Guys I don't think we're allowed here." Reid said.

"Who cares, you worrying to much." Morgan replied.

"The view is damn beautiful." Will stated, taking in the sight. The view was indeed a good one. All the buildings around them were lit up, illuminating through the night and giving off an energetic vibe.

Reid idly moved the glass in his hand, going pensive for a moment. "Hey guys..."

"What is it Spencer?" Morgan asked, noticing the change of mood. It took a few seconds before Reid spoke up.

"I've always thought of myself as somewhat of an anti-social," Reid began, never truly speaking of his insecurities before now. "Never really having a horde of friends, I became a bit of a lone wolf."

The other two stared intently at their friend whom was speaking his feelings.

"But, than I met you two," he added, earning a sincere smile from both Morgan and Will. "It was than that I realized I wasn't just a lone wolf anymore, but instead it was like I was in a pack. A 'Wolf Pack' of three wolves, and now here we are, taking on Las Vegas together." He finished with a smile.

Morgan and Will couldn't help but grin at their friend's speech.

Will held his glass up for a toast. "I say it's time for the Wolf Pack to party."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**There ya have it guys, hope you enjoyed it. Now originally I was gonna have Seaver fill the role of Melissa, but I couldn't go through with it. To me Seaver is part of the BAU team/family, so I didn't want to give her the role of the 'bitch girlfriend'. Also, although I'm more of a JJ/Reid fan I really do like Will.**

**Though the only one I JUST can't get use to is Alex Blake (hence why I didn't include her). I don't know why, but I just can't. I want Emily Prentiss back. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm glad some of you folks read and liked my story. I didn't expect such a warm welcome. Thanks for the positive feedback guys. My goal here was that I wanted to try something different from what I'm use to seeing in the CM fandom. **

**The Hangover **

* * *

Chapter 2: Some People Just Can't Handle Vegas

Las Vegas hit Emily Prentiss like a ton of bricks. The vibe that it gave out was too much, and it tempted her. She found herself getting lost in the atmosphere that it provided. The hustle and bustle of the city seemed to be calling her.

The thing was that she was here on business. She was here to crash the party and that's what she was going to do.

_Okay, let's do this,_ she thought.

Luckily she was able to check into a nearby hotel, so she settled in quickly before heading out. The camera Seaver had loaned her was situated comfortably in her pocket, ready to be used. Without wasting any time she headed toward the casinos.

This wasn't the first time she'd been into Las Vegas. She had come on other occasions here with the girls or with the entire group. So it wasn't hard to figure out which place they'd be on. Plus she knew Morgan was the one in charge, which made it that much easier to figure out.

Once she entered the giant lobby she took a deep breath. It was time. Nothing would distract her, she was definitely not going to be intimidated by Vegas or be easily swayed from her mission.

_As if I can't handle Vegas,_ she thought confidently. This was nothing. It'd be a total walk in the park.

* * *

"Whoo! Come on baby, give it to me, give it to me!" Morgan chanted as he pulled down the lever on the slot machine.

Spencer watched as the result came and had no matches. "You know that the probability of these things are—"

"Cut it out Spencer," Morgan interjected. "You giving me bad luck here, especially with that man purse of yours that your wearing."

"Actually it's called a satchel," Reid defended, tapping his satchel. "I keep all my important stuff here."

Will was not far away from them on another seat behind them. "I swear these things are rigged."

The three already had some alcohol in their system, but it wasn't anything heavy and were still in a coherent state.

"Damn!" Morgan barked as he was met with another failed result. He pulled himself up and pointed to a section to the right. "I'm gonna try the roulette."

The other two simply nodded without looking, attention fixated only on the machine currently in front of them.

"Than we're going for the strippers." Morgan added.

Again they only nodded so Morgan began making his way to his destination. He momentarily froze in his tracks when he heard a very familiar voice to his side.

"Wooooh! That's an eight!"

_Is that..._

He turned his head in the direction of the voice and made his way over to the crowded table.

And there she was, Emily Prentiss. Glass of wine in one hand, while her other hand was fisted in the air in a victory pose.

"Emily?" Morgan called out in disbelief.

Emily paused to search around. Her eyes landed on Morgan's. "Oh... hey Derek."

Morgan furrowed his brows. "Don't 'hey Derek' me princess, what are you doing here?"

Emily looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "What's it look like, I'm on a roll."

"Weren't you suppose to be with the girls?" Morgan questioned.

_Crap._

"Oh... yeah, about that," she trailed off. This was bad, he wasn't suppose to catch her. This just couldn't get any worse.

"Hey Derek!" Reid called out with Will next to him.

_Oh come on!_

They both stopped when they noticed Emily. Will being the first to speak. "Emily, what a surprise."

"So do you want to have a drink with us?" Reid asked casually.

"Man do you even know what a bachelor party is?! Morgan said. "Because that's what this is, a _bachelor party_. Not some house party. We can't just invite her in!"

"I mean well, she's already here." Will added with a shrug. "We might as well have fun."

This only caused for Morgan to frown. "You can't be serious man."

"Are you scared I'll outdo you Derek?" Emily taunted.

Morgan only slumped his shoulders. "Man this is the worse freaking bachelor party ever."

Reid glanced at Morgan. "I'll get us some drinks to loosen up." With that he disappeared to get some more drinks.

"Alright, let's not just stand around here." Will said, placing his hands around them. "Let's go gamble outta our minds. What do you say?"

"Let's go." Emily said.

"Yeah alright." Morgan murmured.

And so they resumed their night with their sudden newcomer. Morgan was still a bit bitter about having Emily crash their guys night out, but in time he was getting over it.

Reid returned afterwards clumsily holding four glasses and trying desperately not to drop them onto the ground.

Will rushed over to him and relieved him of some of the load, handing one of the glasses to Emily and keeping one for himself, while Reid handed the other one to Morgan.

"This here will loosen us up." Reid stated.

"Good, I definitely need this." Morgan replied.

Will held his glass up, prompting the others to follow in suit. "Well guys, down the hatch."

And then it was all a blur.

* * *

The hotel room was a mess. Bottles were scattered everywhere the eye could see. The jacuzzi was overflowed and had some water running down the edges. The TV was hanging and the furniture were tossed over. Curtain drapes were tilting awkwardly in the wrong direction.

Emily woke to the sound of a door closing. She instantly regretted opening her eyes when she was met with a bright room. She rubbed her aching temples in an attempt to stop the room from spinning.

Her guard was immediately up when she stared at her surroundings. This was definitely not her room. Unconsciously she checked herself over and was relieved when she noticed she was still clothed. What the hell did she do last night? She couldn't remember anything.

With a groan she stood up from the hard floor she was laying on and made her way over to the sofa. Which surprisingly looked like the only furniture still in tact. She ran a hand through her hair and tried to gather her thoughts. The only thought that ran through her though was:

_What the hell is a chicken doing in the room?_

A movement could be heard next to her and she shifted her head just in time to see Reid stumble from behind the counter of the mini bar; falling face first onto the floor.

Reid gave her a glance —that she imagined resembled hers when she woke up— and made his way over to the bathroom. Reid paused very briefly when he almost tripped over a chicken, but continued to the bathroom. Once open he began doing his business.

In his semi-conscious state he wasn't aware that there was something else inside. It wasn't until he heard a growl that he chose to turn his head.

And there it was. A vicious looking tiger. A vicious looking tiger eyeing him.

It bared its sharp fangs out and released another growl.

"Aaah!" Reid shouted, running out of the bathroom only to stumble over a sleeping figure.

"Fuck!" Morgan grunted as he was rudely awakened. He went to glare at the perpetrator only to divert his gaze almost instantly. "God damn it Spencer, put on some damn pants!"

Reid allowed the realization of becoming aware that he was only in a shirt and boxers to pass in order to warn his friend.

"Derek don't enter the bathroom!"

"Spencer, relax buddy." Morgan replied tiredly.

"No you don't understand, there is a tiger in the bathroom!"

At this Emily lifted her head. "A what?"

"There's a jungle cat inside the bathroom!" Reid repeated more frantically.

Morgan groaned and lifted himself up. "Okay chill, I'll have a look." He took one good look and slammed the door closed before facing the others with an amused look. "Holy fuck, he's not kidding there's a tiger in there!"

"No way," Emily managed to mutter in her aching condition.

"Yeah, I'm not kidding." Reid replied.

Morgan went and took a seat on the sofa next to Emily. "Hey, you okay princess?"

"God, no."

"How in the world did a tiger get in the bathroom?!" Reid asked, still visibly freaked out.

"Hey Spencer, you mind putting some damn pants on. I'm finding it very weird that I have to ask you twice." Morgan repeated.

This time Reid followed the order and searched for his pants.

"Damn it look at this place, it's a mess." Emily groaned.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Morgan asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"How should I know, I can't remember," Emily answered with spite. "I'm still trying to figure out why I woke up in your hotel room."

Morgan smirked. "Maybe you got lucky."

"Shut up Derek, I have a massive headache and you're not helping."

"Alright, let's just get some coffee in our systems and bail out before housekeeping shows up." Morgan said. He motioned for Reid once he saw he had found his pants. "Spencer, go wake up Will."

"Right," he nodded.

"God I hate Vegas." Emily muttered, leaning her head back against the sofa.

"Emily look around, this is a sign that we had a damn good time," Morgan joked. "How could you hate Vegas?"

Despite her headache Emily managed a weak laugh.

"Will isn't in his room," Reid cut in.

"Are you sure?" Morgan questioned.

"Yeah I checked all of them and for some reason his mattress is gone."

"He's probably already downstairs getting some food." Morgan said.

"Call him," Emily suggested, still leaning back on the sofa.

"Way ahead of you," Morgan replied, his cellphone already on his ear.

Much to their displeasure Will's cellphone began ringing in the very room they were in.

Reid picked it up from the counter and answered it. "Hello?"

"Spencer," Morgan simply said. "It's me."

"Oh hey Derek," it than sunk in and Reid ended the call. "This is Will's phone."

If there were a table near him than Morgan would've slammed his head onto it. "No shit Spencer."

"This day just gets worser and worser." Emily complained.

"Oohh, Melissa is going to kill me, how am I going to explain this to her?" Reid muttered.

"Calm down Spencer, let's just get downstairs, get Will and get our asses out of Nevada. It'll be fine," Morgan reassured. "Okay?"

Reid sighed. "Okay, let's go."

And suddenly another noise could be heard. It sounded like a soft cry, a soft _human_ cry.

"What the hell is that?" Emily asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"It's coming from the closet, c'mon," Morgan ordered as he stood up.

Reid carefully opened the closet door and the trio froze.

Inside was a cute little baby boy in his carriage. He couldn't be older than a few months.

Morgan released an exasperated sigh. "Who's freaking baby is that?"

"Spence, are you _sure_ you didn't see anyone else inside the suite?" Emily just had to ask.

"Positive, I checked everywhere," Reid assured her. "Check if it— if he has a name tag or something?"

"Spencer we're in a hotel not a freaking hospital," Morgan retorted. "He's not gonna have a damn name tag."

Emily stepped closer to lightly tickle the baby's belly. She had to admit that the baby boy looked really cute in his little blue shirt and hat.

"Em, we don't have time for this right now," Morgan cut in. "Let's go find Will and we'll deal with the baby later."

Emily turned to glare daggers at him. "Morgan, we aren't going to leave a baby in the room. There's a fucking tiger in the bathroom!"

"Hey it ain't our baby." Morgan replied.

"I'm with Emily on this one," Reid agreed. "We can't simply leave him here."

"Fine whatever bring him," Morgan resigned, swinging his arms up.

The three were soon on an elevator heading downstairs. The baby was safely hoisted on a strap-on carrier.

Emily's gaze went from the baby to Reid and than back to the baby's again. "Are you sure I shouldn't be the one holding him?"

"Yeah I think Emily should be the one in charge of the baby." Morgan added.

"Nah don't worry guys, I watched an episode of Mr. Belvedere." Reid replied as if that were a good solid reason.

The elevator stopped and an elderly woman entered, pausing to send a smile to the baby.

"Aww how cute, what's his name?" She asked.

Emily roughly but discreetly elbowed Morgan on his side.

Morgan was barely able to mask the grunt but seemed to take the hint. "Jake."

"Carlos," Reid corrected.

And Morgan and Emily almost facepalmed.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

The coffee felt like medicine for Emily. It worked to ease the frustration by a bit.

"God I needed that." Emily said.

"Me too." Morgan agreed, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Guys no one has seen him." Reid called as he made his way to their table. "I must've checked everywhere. The gym, the casino, even the front desk and no one has seen Will."

"Calm down buddy, he's a big boy," Morgan started, handing Reid a cup of coffee. "All we have to do is retrace our steps."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Well that's easier said than done. Given this massive headache I have, I'm surprised I even remembered who you two were."

"C'mon princess, that attitude won't help us." Morgan scolded.

Emily sighed. "You're right, sorry. I guess the day just got to me."

Morgan nodded understandingly. "Hey, no harm no foul. Now can any of you remember anything?"

"I remember us three, well us three being Derek, Will, and me, were taking shots up on the roof," Reid began.

"And than we hit the casino up," Morgan continued. "We played a few games."

"And than I joined up with you guys," Emily concluded. "That's about all I remember."

"Damn," Morgan cursed, stuffing his hands in his pocket. His fingers came into contact with a tiny paper. He pulled it out and showed to the others. "Hey I just found this parking ticket, turns out we arrived at Caesar's at 11:15am."

"You genius Derek," Emily praised. "Check your pockets guys."

They soon emptied the contents of their pockets onto the table.

"Hey Spencer I think this belongs to you." Emily said, handing him the ATM receipt that was in her pocket. A little smirk played on her lips.

Morgan watched as a look of horror came across Reid. "What's it say?"

"That I spent about $800 on—" Reid couldn't even finish his sentence. "I am so dead." Now his girlfriend would definitely know he lied to her.

Morgan could only laugh at his friend's predicament. It was only when he felt Emily grabbed his wrist did he stop.

"What's that in your hand?" Emily asked.

Reid halted his rant to gaze at the tag around Morgan's wrist. "Hey you were in the hospital."

Morgan gazed at the tag. "Holy crap I was."

"You okay?" Reid asked.

This time Morgan did facepalm. "Yes Spencer, I'm fine."

Emily placed her hands in her face. "Damn it all. I so hate today."

"Hey this is good, we got a lead now." Morgan said, gesturing his tag. "We'll head to the hospital and take it from there. Like I said, it'll be okay. Okay?"

"Promise?" Emily replied. She knew it seemed childish but the day had gone into complete hell and she just wanted a bit of reassurance. A little something to keep her going.

Morgan nodded with a smile. It was pretty much the only he had done today. "I promise."

"It's our only option right now." Reid added. "I say we move it."

They quickly began placing their stuff back into their pockets and downed the rest of their coffees. With that the trio and a half left to grabbed the car and head for the hospital. Where they hoped Will would be at safe and sound and this whole day would be just a bad memory.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Again, thanks to those who reviewed. Also, thanks to those who put my story under their alert/favorite list. **

**And don't worry I know it looks like this is my first story but it really isn't. I've written stories before so I'm not a total noob XD!**

**P.S. Enjoy your Thanksgiving :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa, I've got an even bigger reception this time around! Really glad you enjoyed my story. You guys are a good crowd. I appreciate the reviews. I hope you guys can get a laugh outta this. I know how gloomy and sucktacular the thing called life can be sometimes.**

**The Hangover **

* * *

Chapter 3: Is There a Doctor in the House

"God this sucks," Emily complained as they waited for the car.

"What are you crazy Emily, this is the only good thing that's come out of this day." Reid replied.

"Oh, why don't you enlighten me Dr. Spencer Reid," Emily retorted sarcastically. "Because all I see is that our friend is possibly in the hospital with an injury we know nothing of."

Reid shook his head. "No I don't mean that, I meant the part where one of us is going to drive Dave's car."

And before Morgan could jump at the opportunity before him, Reid beat him to it.

"Dibs!"

"Not a chance kid!" Morgan argued. "I'm driving that car."

"Too bad I called it already." Reid responded, his tone signifying he had no intention of stepping down.

"What about Jake— I mean Carlos?" Morgan said.

"I'm steps ahead of you, Emily will watch him." Reid replied.

"What are you two, ten years old?" Emily said as they continued their argument.

"Well I'm overruling you Spencer," Morgan continued, ignoring Emily.

"Oh yeah, and who's going to vouch for you? You need more followers to do that." Reid stated.

Morgan pulled Emily to his side. "Emily here has has my back!"

"No she's on my side!" Reid countered. "Right Emily?"

Emily groaned loudly and pulled away from Morgan. "We're not doing this. I'm not taking sides."

"Let's say hypothetically we were being held hostage and you had to pick—"

"Spencer," Emily cut in. "I said we're not doing this. I love you two equally and that's the end of it."

Reid smiled. "And we love you too Emily."

"Hey guys, what's that?" Morgan asked, pointing to where a group of workers were.

Emily followed his gaze and her eyes widened at the sight. "Oh dear lord."

Impaled and hanging on a statue was a mattress.

"Is that... Will's mattress?" Reid muttered.

Morgan turned to one of the other people waiting for their cars. "Hey, you got any idea what that's about?"

"Some asshole threw his bed out his window." The man replied with a laugh. "Some folks just can't handle Vegas."

All three of them felt a jab to their pride at that remark.

An abrupt honk got their attention. Apparently one of the valets thought their car was a police car.

"Here's your car officers." He said, beckoning the vehicle.

"On second thought, Derek you could drive." Reid said nervously. There's no way he was going to be held liable for driving a police car that most certainly didn't belong to them.

Morgan was just as shook up by this as Emily and Reid were, but he maintained his normal composure. "Okay just play it cool guys."

"Shotgun." Emily said already dashing for the seat.

Morgan tipped the valet and went inside the car along with the other two. Him driving, Emily seated next to him and Reid in the back with Carlos. They had barely made it two feet and had been engulfed by traffic.

"C'mon, move it!" Morgan shouted, honking the horn

"This just gets better and better doesn't it," Emily joked bitterly. "At this rate we'll never make it to Will."

"Screw this," Morgan grumbled before smirking mischievously. "Hey watch this. This is how Derek Morgan gets outta traffic."

"Oh no, what are you gonna do?" Reid asked.

Morgan turned the sirens on and began driving onto the sidewalk; his voice ringing through the speakers. "Okay official police business, get out the way everyone."

Emily smirked as the path was cleared. "That works."

"I'm glad we were at least able to get some convenience out of this stolen police car." Reid added.

"Technically it was given to us," Emily joked.

"Hey ma'am in that leather dress," Morgan winks at a passing blond who giggles. "You've got an amazing rack."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Men."

"Man I should've been a freaking cop." Morgan said.

They finally make it to the hospital and were directed to the doctor that treated Morgan.

"It's exactly like I told you guys, you came in with a minor concussion and you were drunk out of your minds." The doctor said. "All of you were."

"Did you happen to see how much of us were we?" Emily asked.

The doctor paused to think for a second. "It was you three, definitely no baby, and uh... one other guy."

"That's Will!" Reid said happily. "He was with us."

"Yeah, so anyway I have surgery upstairs, good luck." The doctor dismissed them.

Morgan held a hundred dollar bill up. "Look doc, we just need a few minutes of your time."

He nodded. "Walk with me."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Okay let's see," he started, holding the manila folder. "Patient name Derek Morgan, arrived at 2:45am, minor concussion and a few bruises like I said..." He trailed off. "Oh, this is interesting."

"What?" Reid said.

"Your blood work came in this morning."

"And?" Morgan added.

"It seems like you had a huge amount of rufelin in your system."

"Rufelin?" Morgan repeated.

"You know, roofies," the doctor rephrased. "Or more commonly known as the date-rape drug."

"You telling me I got raped last night?" Morgan half joked half said.

The doctor eyed the folder. "Actually..."

The color drained out of the three.

"No," he assured. "Someone snuck you the drug though. Now listen guys, I have to go. I wish you well."

"Wait," Emily interrupted. "Look we're missing our friend here. Can you please tell us if you remember anything we were saying? Did we mention anything?"

"Anything would help us here doctor." Reid added.

"Well you were mentioning a wedding."

"No shit, our buddy Will is getting married tomorrow." Morgan said. He reached to take his money back. "You didn't help at all man."

The doctor pulled away. "Hey hang on, let me finish. You were talking about a wedding you had just come from."

Reid frowned in curiosity. "That's odd. Do you remember where?"

"Yeah, it was at a place called 'The Best Little Chapel'."

Morgan grinned in relief and pulled out a paper and pen. "Alright! And you know where that place is?"

"Actually yes, I do." The doctor replied with a hint of annoyance. "It's around the corner of get a map and fuck off."

The three eyed him with shock.

"I'm a doctor not a tour guide. Figure it out for yourselves okay, you're all big kids." And with that he left.

"Dick..." Emily muttered.

* * *

Morgan angrily kicked the police car. "We were fucking ruffied! How?!"

Emily placed her hand on his shoulder. "Relax Derek, we can't lose our heads. We have to focus and find Will."

Reid nodded in agreement. "She's right Derek, we only have a limited amount of time to search for Will."

Morgan took a moment to collect himself before nodding. "Yeah I know, I know. Okay let's move it."

Luckily through the car's GPS they were able to locate the chapel, which was only a few blocks away. It was a small little chapel and had pink. A lot of pink.

Emily examined the chapel. "This looks like a really lame place to get married."

"Can you imagine the poor sucker that got married here." Morgan jested.

Reid chuckled. "Yeah."

"Well let's go." Morgan ordered.

"What about Carlos?" Reid replied. "We can't just leave a baby in the car."

"He'll be fine I left the window open." Morgan assured.

Upon entry there were only two people inside, a man and a woman. Emily nudged Morgan. "What if they don't even remember us?"

"We'll find out now Em." Morgan replied. He went over to where the man was. "Hey sir, can you help us out here?"

The man turned to face them and immediately a big grin appeared on his face. "Hey! It's you guys, what's up? You miss Eddie?"

"Uh..." Morgan muttered before he was enveloped in a hug courtesy of Eddie. He did the same for Emily and Reid as well.

Eddie chuckled and pointed to Reid. "Let me tell you guys something, I swear I met some serious crazy people in my life, but this is guy here is the craziest, wildest bastard I've ever met."

Emily and Morgan exchanged amused glances, while Reid stood in shock.

"This guy?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, he's the man." Eddie confirmed. He gave a playful nudge to Reid. "Why so quiet, got no love for Eddie?"

"Uh no, it's not that, Eddie. It's just we're having a bit of trouble remembering this." Reid said. "Was there a wedding here or something?"

Eddy laughed. "You guys are as hilarious as ever." He snapped his fingers to get the attention of the woman. "Zolei, what the hell are you doing? Go and get my buddies some tea and baklava!"

The woman stopped what she was doing and headed to the back.

"Wait uh, that isn't necessary." Reid protested.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind it." Emily stated truthfully.

Eddie shook his head as Zolei passed them. "I swear they don't make the women like Ms. Prentiss here. Nowadays they just have huge tits and an ass like this, but no brains." He made a hand gesture to emphasize his point. "So what can I do for you my friends?"

"Look Eddie, obviously we were here before, but we're looking for our friend Will. Do you remember him?" Morgan said.

"Yeah the funny guy with the accent." Eddie replied.

"Was he here?" Reid said.

Eddie nodded. "Yeah he was."

Emily sighed in relief. "Eddie, can you tell us what happened here?"

"You really don't remember?" Eddie asked, getting his answer in their tired look.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"This'll jog some memories." Eddie said, placing a photo album on the counter before going to the back.

Reid opened it and was horrified at the contents that it revealed.

"Whoa! You got married?!" Emily commented, taking a bite of her baklava while her tea sat on the counter.

"Oh god!" Reid groaned. He tore his eyes away from the photo album and began pacing frantically. It had several pictures of them all dressed up for the wedding.

"Ouch," Emily winced. "Guess you were the poor sucker that got married here."

"Gotta admit though, you look real happy here." Morgan said as he eyed one picture in particular. It was a picture of Reid holding his fiancée and he was wearing a big grin.

"My life is over!" Reid whined.

Morgan placed a hand to his shoulder. "Hey ease up Spencer, look shit happens. Melissa is never going to find out alright, this never happened. I'll take care of it."

At that moment Eddie walked back to the front with Zolei behind him holding some boxes.

"What's that?" Emily said.

"It's what you guys ordered." Eddie replied. He opened the box and began pulling the numerous objects out. "I got coffee mugs, baseball caps, and calendars. All this to commemorate the marriage of Spencer and Jade."

"Oh god!" Reid whined much louder, resuming his pacing. Those objects all had pictures of the marriage.

"So her name is Jade?" Morgan said.

"Yeah, she was a hot one." Eddie replied. "She has these huge tits, but that's because she just had a baby."

"That explains the baby!" Emily said.

"Yeah, Carlos." Morgan replied. He than gazed at the assortment of stuff. "Wow, it's a lot."

"It's kinda cool." Emily said. She grabbed one of the caps and placed it on. "Hey Derek, how do I look?"

Morgan chuckled. "Like you're commemorating a marriage."

"I might do this for JJ and Will," she contemplated.

"Oh I'm so glad this is exciting for you two!" Reid hissed.

Morgan turned to Eddie. "Okay Eddie here's the deal, we made a giant mistake. We need this marriage annulled asap. Do you do annulments?"

"Yeah I do those, it breaks my heart though." Eddie said. "But I would need both parents."

"She must've signed some paperwork, Eddie can you give us her address?" Emily replied.

"Sure," he nodded and he handed them a file with Jade's address. "There you go my friends."

Morgan scribbled it down on a paper and carried the boxes outside to the car.

"I'm sure Will has the car with him," Reid started nervously. "So I say we torch this car with all these boxes."

Morgan froze and eyed him suspiciously. "Torch a cop car, are you high? Who are you man?"

"I don't even know. Apparently I'm a guy who marries complete strangers." Reid answered. He beckoned the boxes. "This here is all evidence of a night that _never_ happened, and that is why we're torching all of it."

"Look Spencer, I get that your pissed and I respect you're loyalty to your girl and all, but I'm not gonna freaking torch a cop car." Morgan retorted.

"Fine, than I'll do it." Reid said.

Emily frowned. "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm burning all of it." He reinforced. He snatched the cap off Emily and tossed it to the ground. "Including this."

"Hey!" Emily snapped.

"All of this garbage is being torched." Reid said.

Suddenly a cellphone began ringing. They quickly checked their own phones and Reid held Will's phone up. "It's Will's!"

"Who is it?" Emily said.

Reid checked it and groaned. "It's Melissa."

"Just don't pick up." Morgan suggested.

"I can't, she's called three times already." Reid growled before answering. "Hello?"

_'There you are, I've been trying to reach you for a while now,' Melissa spoke through the phone. 'Is everything okay?'_

"Yeah," Reid answered as he entered the car. "I'm sorry about not calling back but the reception here is really bad."

As soon as Morgan was about to start the engine he caught a glimpse of a car through the side mirror. He watched as two men exited the car holding what appeared to be a bats. His heartbeat sped up slightly when the men walked to their car and blocked their path.

"Where's Chow?!" The asian man barked.

"Who?" Morgan replied.

"Where the hell is Chow?!" The other one shouted, their voice startled Carlos and he began crying.

_'What's going on Spencer? Is that a baby?'_ _Melissa said._

"Uh nope, it's a baby goat, yeah a goat. We're inside a tractor right now." Reid replied, trying not to sound too agitated. He turned to Morgan. "Um sir, can you please start the tractor now!"

"Can't you see we're fucking blocked!" Morgan shouted.

One of the men slammed his bat onto their windshield, successfully creating a dent and making Carlos cry even harder.

"Hey, there's a baby on board!" Emily snapped.

_'I heard baby.' Melissa said._

The man on the left pulled a gun out from his pocket and aimed it to them. "Get your asses out of the car right now!"

"Oh shit..." Morgan muttered.

_'Spencer what the hell is going on there?!'_ _Melissa asked._

"Uh sorry sweetheart, gotta go!" Reid quickly said before hanging up.

Having heard the commotion Eddie walked outside the chapel. "Hey why you doing this outside my business?"

Morgan took that moment of distraction to start the engine and push forward. Unfortunately he ran over one of the guy's foot making him fire the gun and hit Eddie on his shoulder.

"Oh my god they shot Eddie!" Emily cried.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Reid shouted. To those who knew Reid, they'd know immediately shit was serious when he'd start cursing.

Morgan's adrenaline was pumping like crazy as he steered the car as far away from the chapel as possible.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**So I see most of my reviewers are Morgan/Prentiss fans lol. So far I haven't put much thoughts into a pairing, but I'll consider it. I happen to like that pairing too actually. It's like the only one to me that makes sense. Anyways, thanks for reading and drop a review if you can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your reviews keep me going guys, thanks. I appreciate your continued support. **

**The Hangover**

* * *

Chapter 4: Anyone in the Mood For Chinese

"Slow down Derek!" Emily said, but her cry fell on deaf ears as Morgan continued speeding through the road.

Emily gripped Morgan's arm and could practically feel the tension. "Derek they're not following us you can slow down!"

This time Morgan slowed the car down to a normal pace. To say his adrenaline was pumping was an understatement, it was pretty much having a dance off inside him.

Emily noticing his tension spoke up. "Derek pull over, I'm driving."

Morgan followed the command and was soon riding shotgun, while Emily drove.

"What in the world was all that about?" Reid asked with fear.

"I don't know Spence, those guys were nuts," Emily answered. "How's Carlos?"

Reid eyed the baby next to him. He was still a bit shaken up, but seemed stable and wasn't crying anymore. "He's doing much better now."

"Damn," Morgan breathed out. "That shit was... crazy."

"That's putting it mildly." Reid replied. "Those guys obviously had the wrong people. I mean, I've never seen those people before in my life."

"Well they looked like they knew us." Morgan added, shooting Emily a glance. This time he needed a bit of reassurance.

"Look, let's just get to Jade's house and hopefully she knows where Will is. Than we can get our asses out of here." Emily stated.

"Sounds like a plan," Morgan agreed, content with the response.

They arrived at the given address and headed to Jade's door. Right as they were about to knock on her door, the same woman from the photo album opened the door.

"Oh thank God!" Jade cried, she appeared to be on the phone with someone. "Nevermind I found him," she said, hanging up.

Morgan held up Carlos and handed him to her.

"Oh Tyler, you were just with your father and his friends weren't you? I missed you." Jade smiled to her baby, and sent Reid a lustful look. "And I've missed you."

Before Reid could respond Jade pulled him into a hungry kiss, making Derek and Emily exchange amused glances once again.

"Hi guys, why so quiet?" Jade asked, eying the trio.

Emily lightly scratched her head. "Well uh..."

"Why don't you come in, I have to change Tyler." Jade suggested, taking a hold of Reid's hand and leading him inside.

Emily paused by the entrance. "You hear that Derek, the kid's name is Tyler."

Morgan chuckled lightly. "Yeah I know, he sounded more like a Carlos to me."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Jade turned to the three, whom were sitting on her couch. She had kindly given them each a glass of iced tea. "Okay guys, why are you acting so strange?"

"Look uh... Jade, we're looking for our friend Will. Do you remember him?" Morgan said.

"Of course I remember Will, he was the best man at the wedding."

"We can't find him and we're getting a bit worried now." Emily added.

Jade released a laugh. "Oh that's so typical Will I swear."

Upon closer inspection Reid noticed a small object around Jade's finger. He immediately spit out the iced tea in his mouth as the realization sunk in.

His action caused for Tyler to start crying again and Jade attempted to console him. "Oh don't worry Tyler, daddy didn't mean it." She took him inside the kitchen leaving a horrified Reid.

"Spence, you gotta relax," Morgan said. "She's super hot, you oughta be proud of yourself."

"Proud? She's wearing my ring!" Reid growled in a hushed but angry tone. "The one I was going to give Melissa, she has it!"

Morgan ran a hand over his head in a frustrated action. "Oh fuck..."

"Wait, you were going to propose to Melissa?" Emily inquired, having been ignorant to this knowledge.

"It's a long story." Reid grumbled, not in the mood to explain.

"It's okay," Jade called out, returning shortly afterwards. "He's just hungry."

"Jade, you remember the last time—" Morgan halted in mid-sentence when Jade opened her shirt to feed Tyler. The three awkwardly faced another way and Morgan continued where he left off. "The last time you saw Will?"

"Well he was with us at the wedding which was around 1:00am, but I had to leave because I had to finish my shift." Jade explained.

"But you returned to the hotel afterwards," Emily deduced. "Because you left Carlo— I mean Tyler there, right?"

"Yeah I did," Jade affirmed. "It was very late by than, so I immediately fell asleep. Come morning I woke up and went for a coffee but when I returned you guys were gone. I would've tried to wake you up but you were all so knocked out."

Reid raised his hand timidly. "Uh, you said you had to finish your shift, are you some sort of nurse or a bartender?"

Jade chuckled. "Oh Spencer you're so silly, you know I'm a stripper."

It was a good thing Reid had finished his iced tea otherwise it would've been on the carpet again, so he opted on just burying his head in his hands.

"Stripping is a great way to meet the clients," Jade continued. "But that's all behind me now that I've married such a great man like you Spencer."

Reid shot her a defeated look. "I'm really nothing special. You see... this was all just a big mistake."

"What do you mean?" Jade said.

_***BANG***_

The group jumped in shock as the door was slammed open and two cops stormed in; guns pointed out.

"Whoa what the hell?!" Morgan said with his hands in the air.

"You three," the male cop pointed to Morgan, Emily, and Reid. "Outside now!"

Emily watched helplessly as Reid and Morgan were slammed onto the back of the police car and were handcuffed by officer Franklin, while the female cop, Officer Garden, had cuffed her. The three were shoved into the back of the car.

"I don't believe this, I don't believe this, I don't believe this." Reid chanted back and forth.

"Spencer shut up already!" Morgan snapped, all his rants were only making him feel more nervous.

"God damn it, what the hell are we going to do?" Emily groaned. "This is bad, this is really bad."

"Just let me think!" Morgan cried exasperatedly. He was increasingly losing his spirit. This was definitely bad. The only thing running through his mind was how was he ever going to explain this to JJ? This was all his fault. That's why he was feeling like crap right now. In his musings he hadn't even realized they had arrived.

"Alright you three, out!" Officer Franklin ordered.

* * *

Emily and Reid sat on the bench while Morgan attempted their one phone call, albeit uncomfortably due to the fact that they were cuffed together.

"Hey check it out kids," a passing officer said, whom was chaperoning a field trip. "After they've taken their mugshots the bad guys wait here for the good guys to show up."

Both Emily and Reid watched with humiliation as the group of students laughed.

"Trust me kids, you don't wanna end up sitting in these chairs," the cop added. "We call this place loserville." And once more their laughs blared through their ears.

Emily frowned when one of the kids began pulling out his cellphone and taking pictures of them. He hadn't even taken his second picture when Reid kicked the phone away.

"My current predicament isn't your source of amusement." Reid said.

The boy only stared at him as of he were speaking in some alien language.

"You're using big words Spencer," Emily said before glaring at the boy. "Get lost kid, but stay in school."

Meanwhile Morgan was able to get into contact with JJ.

_'Hello?'_ _Came the voice of JJ._

"Hey JJ, it's me Derek."

_'Hi Derek. Where are you guys?'_ _JJ said._

"Uh... we're at the spa at the hotel, we're just kicking back." Morgan replied.

_'Oh that's nice, me and the girls are just getting some sun. Is Will around?'_

Morgan paled slightly. "Of course he's around, why wouldn't he be?"

_'I'm only wondering why you're calling.'_ _JJ said_.

"Oh! Well... you see Will lost this bet and he's not allowed to call you for the rest of the trip, so that's why I'm calling you."

_'I see. Oh Derek, I can't get a hold of Emily she wouldn't be with you by any chance?'_

"Yeah she's here." Morgan said and he held the phone toward Emily. "Say 'hi' princess."

"Hey JJ, I'm here." Emily said.

_'I'm glad she's with you guys Derek.'_

"Anyway JJ, the reason I called you was cause we decided on booking another night."

_'You want to stay another night? But the wedding is tomorrow.'_

"Yeah I know, that's why we're gonna get up real early and make it back with time to spare."

_'Yeah but Derek, are you sure that's a good idea?'_

"Morgan, Prentiss, Reid, let's go!" Officer Franklin called out.

"Okay JJ, gotta go bye." Morgan said before hanging up. As Reid and Emily got up they were met with a tangled mess. Their hands were jumbled together due to the cuffs.

"Hold your arm up Derek." Emily growled.

"I can't, Spencer move your hand."

Reid held his hand up. "Now Emily go over."

Emily climbed over their hands and was freed from the mess. Unfortunately Reid wasn't so he was forced to be pulled by Morgan and Emily.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I've got some good news and I've got some bad news." Officer Franklin said. "Good news is we found your Mercedes."

"Thank goodness." Reid murmured in relief.

"We picked it up at about 5:00am this morning, parked in the middle of Las Vegas boulevard. There was this cute little note too," he added, placing the note on the table. "It says, sorry couldn't find a meter, but here's four bucks."

"Oh God that's my handwriting," Emily muttered.

"Now the bad news is that we can't get you to a judge until Monday morning."

"Whoa that's unacceptable." Morgan said. "We have to be at a wedding tomorrow."

"You stole a police car." Officer Garden retorted.

"We didn't steal it, we found it." Emily hissed.

"We should be rewarded for that." Reid added.

"I see assholes like you everyday." Officer Franklin said.

"Oh let's go to Vegas," Officer Garden mocked, throwing her hands up. "Let's steal a cop car and get drunk! We'll find us some bitches to nail while we're at it too!"

"I resent that 'nailing bitches' part." Emily said.

"You think you'll get away with dontcha?" Officer Franklin added. "But ya don't."

"Yeah, not up in here." Officer Garden added.

"Not up in here!" Her partner shouted.

"I'm assuming that squad car was yours." Morgan said, getting a nod in return. "Look officers, I'm no cop and definitely no saint, but I got a reputation. I'm sure you do too. I wouldn't wanna look bad and neither would you."

"Where are you getting at?" Officer Franklin asked.

"Yeah Derek where are you getting at?" Reid repeated.

"Like I said, no one wants to look bad. We got a wedding to be at and you wouldn't want there to be any talks about how some dumb tourists trashed your car right? So I think we can arrange a deal here, discreetly of course."

The two officers shared a glance and Officer Garden slid a file to her partner.

A smirk appeared on Franklin's face and he turned to the trio. "Do any of you have any sort of heart condition?"

Morgan paused to glance at Emily and Reid before facing the cops. "No."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Hey kids, you're in for a real treat today," Franklin addressed the students whom were the ones on a field trip. "These kind adults have volunteered to show us how a stun gun is used to subdue a suspect."

"Oh hell no..." Morgan muttered.

"Alright handsome, you're up first." Franklin said.

Reid walked up but was stopped by officer Franklin. "Not you Jesus, I meant pretty boy over there."

Morgan released a nervous laugh. "Well uh, actually Spencer here is the pretty boy."

Officer Franklin ignored him and turned to the students. "Okay kids, who wants to do some shooting?"

Much to their displeasure the entire students shot their hands in the air.

"How about you sweetheart," Franklin said, motioning for a small brunette. "It's really simple honey, just aim and shoot."

Morgan had never been this scared of a twelve year old in his entire life. "Okay sweetheart, you don't wanna do this. Why don't you—"

"Finish him!" Franklin cut in.

***ZAP***

Morgan winced loudly in pain as the child shot right onto his most prized possession.

"Hahah right in the nuts!" The cop said, giving a congratulatory high five to the girl. He pulled a very reluctant Reid to the center. "Okay, there's room for another one. Who wants him?"

Again the students eagerly shot their hands in the air. The cop landed on one of the boys in the back. "Alrighty big man, c'mon up."

Reid watched as the boy whom had been previously taking pictures of him walked up to the front. The kid was wearing a sinister look in his eyes. Reid stood his ground and never broke eye contact, although he did gulp when the kid aimed the stun gun to his head.

***ZAP***

It really hurt like crazy and Reid dropped to the floor instantly.

"Ooh, nice shot."Franklin laughed. He motioned for Emily. "Okay darling, you're next."

"Oh come on, I'm sure they get the gist already." Emily said as she stood on the center.

"Well kids, one last one. Who wants her?" His eyes scanned the excited kids and he landed on a dark-haired girl. "You there, c'mon up."

Emily mentally cursed her luck at the selection. Leave it to her bad luck to wind up with a rebellious one. The girl looked like she was dying to try it out, but Emily still attempted to reason with the girl. "Hey easy there honey, you don't wanna hurt yourself with that."

The girl smirked and fired the stun gun. Emily instinctively closed her eyes to await her fate, but the painful zap never came. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see Morgan being zapped.

"Took the blow huh," Franklin said. "Too bad, cause there's another charge left."

The girl aimed at Emily again and fired, but was met with another failed result as Reid took the blow instead.

Franklin frowned. "Darn, we're outta time. Okay kids, it's off to get our fingerprints taken."

Emily watched as the girl stomped her foot and headed back to her class. She couldn't help but smirk at the fact that the child didn't get the satisfaction she had wanted.

They were than escorted out by officer Garden, with Reid and Morgan moaning in pain all the way. She felt a wave of guilt knowing it was her fault they were in pain, but she was also deeply moved by her friends loyalty to her. They truly meant the world to her. Once they were escorted out the back Emily turned to her two friends.

"Hey, um..." being raised to be independent she wasn't use to getting any sort of help, so their previous actions were still a bit foreign to her. She timidly brought them into a warm hug, wrapping an arm around them. "Thank you."

Morgan smiled into the hug. "Always."

Reid smiled as well. "Anytime."

"Hey Em, do you feel the sparks flying," Morgan joked.

"Derek we're having a moment, don't ruin it." Emily replied, but failed to hide the humor in her voice. Oh how she loved her team.

* * *

They were pretty exhausted once they reached the impound where their car was. The address given to them by the cops was pretty far from the station they were being held at. Add to it the entire day they've had and their bodies felt like jelly. They all felt like just collapsing and calling it a day, but knew they couldn't.

Reid blankly stared at the ground as they awaited their car. He was starting to seriously worry, especially with all of the events that had occurred this day. "What if Will's hurt?"

Morgan stared at his best friend. "Hey Spencer, he'll be fine. We'll find Will I promise you that." In all honesty though he was starting to worry too. But no matter what he had to stay strong and not lose his cool.

"I sure hope you're right Derek," Emily joins in as she returns from the store; handing a pepsi to each. "Cause I'm getting sick of playing cat and mouse."

Soon a very familiar Mercedes appeared in their vision, making them share a relieved smile.

"Alright!" Emily cheered.

"I'm surprised it's still in tact." Reid said.

Morgan placed his arms around both. "I feel our luck turning guys. C'mon let's go."

Emily and Reid immediately began scanning the car for clues as Morgan drove.

"Anything?" Morgan asked.

"Who's boot is this?" Reid replied, holding what appeared to be a woman's shoe. "It's definitely made for women."

Morgan shot Emily a quick smirk. "Whoa Em, looks like you had a little jungle fever in Dave's car. Ooohh you naughty girl."

Emily scowled and gave a hard punch to Morgan's arm. "Do I look like I'd wear that?!"

"Ouch!" Morgan winced. "C'mon princess lighten up, I'm only playing."

Emily snatched the boot from Reid. "This thing says it's a man's size six." Now it was her turn to send a smirk. "Someone was doing a little dress up, got something you're not telling me Derek?"

"Uh uh baby, you know I don't swing that way."

"Hey there's something else here," Reid added, pulling a thin material out. "I think it's a... OH GOD!" He tossed the material over to Emily in disgust.

"Jesus Christ it's a freaking used condom!" Emily shouted as disgusted as Reid was. She angrily tossed it back to Reid.

"Ew!" Reid cried, throwing it over to Morgan.

"What the hell guys, I'm driving!" Morgan snapped as the thing landed on his shoulder. He parked the car over to a vacant open field and quickly threw the condom outside. "Guys what the fuck, can we get it together?!"

Reid and Emily stifled their laughter making Morgan frown.

"It isn't funny..." he growled, but the corners of his mouth tilted upwards and soon he was laughing alongside them.

"I guess someone was having a little jungle fever in here," Reid half joked, half stated.

Emily paled as the realization hit her. She leapt onto Morgan's lap. "This freaking car is covered in man junk!"

"C'mon, you're overreacting Emily." Morgan said.

"Actually Emily, it's more likely possible that this car is covered in womanly fluids," Reid corrected with his genius-mode tone. "Since the condom is a means to protect a man's—"

"Shut up Spencer! God as if I wasn't disgusted enough already." Emily retorted.

A sudden noise caught their attention. They were in an open field and there was no one around. The noise had clearly come from the car. They all froze as it dawned on them.

"Will's in the trunk!" Emily shouted, already making her way out. Reid and Morgan stumbled out behind her.

"Hurry Derek!" Reid said as Morgan fumbled slightly with the trunk.

"Will!" Morgan cried as he finally managed to open the trunk. Morgan had no time to prepare as all he got to see before his vision was blocked, was a naked Asian jump onto him. He winced in pain as something metallic was continuously pounded onto his back.

"Whoa get off him!" Reid shouted.

The man jumped off a dazed Morgan and proceeded to beat on a defenseless Reid.

"Hey easy!" Emily barked only to have the crowbar directed at her waist. The man landed one last blow to Morgan before running off.

"Ow, Jesus Christ! What was that about?!" Morgan said. "He was so mean!"

Emily clutched her side in pain. "God, call an ambulance! I think I have internal bleeding."

"Guys..." Reid called hesitantly.

"What man?" Morgan grumbled out.

"I have something to tell you." Reid mumbled, his face looked dejected. "Last night, while we were at the casinos... I slipped something into our drinks."

It took a moment for it to sink in.

"WHAT!?" Emily and Morgan shouted.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**And Reid finally confesses. Getting close to the finale now guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just love writing these stories, it's like letting my imagination run wild. Alright, let's get chapter five on and popping.**

**The Hangover**

* * *

Chapter 5: Tigers, Boxers, and Automobiles

"You drugged us!?" Emily snapped.

Morgan shook his head in disbelief. "And here I was freaking blaming myself, just wondering how I'd break it to JJ."

"I screwed up I know." Reid murmured. "But I was told it was ecstasy."

"And who told you that?!" Morgan asked, still in pain from the beat down he had received five minutes ago.

"The guy I bought it from at the liquor store."

"Why would you even give us ecstasy?" Emily questioned.

"I wasn't going to at first, but than I noticed how upset Derek was when you showed up. It was just one hit each, I only wanted us to have a good time."

"But it wasn't ecstasy Spencer it was roofies!" Emily said, now devoid of all patience.

"You think I knew that Emily, the guy had seemed sure of what he was saying."

Emily released a bitter laugh. "Oh so you trusted the friendly drug dealer at the liquor store, am I right?"

"Okay easy Em, calm down." Morgan said, placing a hand to her shoulder.

Emily angrily smacked it away. "The hell with calming down Derek! I am beyond calming down over here! He drugged us, he freaking drugged us!"

"I'm sorry..." Reid whispered softly.

"Oh you're _sorry_ Spence?" Emily hissed. "Let me see, we've been assaulted inside a cop car that we stole, you've married a damn stripper, we got arrested, been harassed by some sadistic twelve year olds, and we've just been beaten up by a naked Asian man who was in the trunk of Dave's Mercedes and all you can say is you're sorry?!"

Reid faced away as Emily continued. "You know you may be a genius but you're a complete idiot!"

"That makes no sense..." Reid mumbled. "It's a contradiction."

"Gaaaah!" Emily cried exasperatedly. "You're so damn impossible!"

"Cool it Emily," Morgan cut in. "At least now we know it wasn't some sick stranger who did it for God knows what reason!"

Emily scoffed. "Yeah this is good Derek, we're oh so much better now aren't we?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm. "Let me tell you guys something, our friend Will could be out in a ditch somewhere with some crackheads ass raping his corpse!"

"Alright you've made your point." Morgan replied in defeat. "Let's just go back to the hotel and I'll make a few calls, and who knows maybe Will's there sleeping."

Emily stomped back to her seat and slammed the door closed.

Morgan only sighed.

"She hates me Derek." Reid muttered, he couldn't handle that. He shot Morgan a defeated look, though it seemed more like a lost puppy dog look to him. "Do you hate me too?"

Despite the situation Morgan gave a small smile before extending his hand out. "Of course not pretty boy."

Reid smiled brightly and allowed Morgan to help him up. "Thanks Derek."

"Don't sweat it, and don't worry about Emily either. I can assure you she doesn't hate you, she's just blowing off steam."

* * *

"Did he really say that?" Seaver asked incredulously.

JJ groaned. "Yeah, that's what they're planning from what Derek told me."

"Another day?" Hotch said. He too was a little hesitant to that request, and it wasn't even his wedding

"They're in Vegas." Rossi added in a matter-of-fact tone. "There's no windows or clocks, time just runs."

"That still doesn't excuse it." Garcia exclaimed angrily. "I mean another day? What does he think this is a pool party?"

"What was Derek thinking?" Hotch said.

"I don't even think he was thinking." Seaver replied.

"By the way, was Will okay with this too? Did you speak with him?" Rossi asked.

JJ shook her head. "No, Derek told me they made some ridiculous bet and he's not allowed to call me for the rest of the trip."

"Hmm..." Hotch murmured not convinced. He had a feeling there was more to this.

"Ooohh I am so killing him!" Garcia snapped.

JJ sighed sadly and headed outside for a breather. This wasn't the wedding she'd imagined she would be having. Her wedding with Will was supposed to be a memorable one, with all her friends there to celebrate it with her.

"Hey, you okay?"

JJ turned to see Hotch by the door. "Yeah, just a bit uneasy."

"I don't blame you." Hotch said. "You want to talk about it?"

"Derek is my close friend, I trust him. I'm sure they're okay and just fooling around in Vegas."

Hotch could see JJ was worried and was trying to convince herself more than him. He placed a comforting hand to her shoulder. "It'll be fine JJ, the wedding will go as planned. If not I'll go to Vegas and drag them back myself if I have to."

JJ gave him a warm smile. "Thanks Aaron."

"Now come on." Hotch said, leading her back inside.

_"I'm just overreacting,"_ she thought. _"I'm sure they're just having fun."_

* * *

"I am so not having fun." Emily whined.

"I ain't either." Morgan replied as he drove.

The ride back was silent afterwards. And although the silence was suffocating, no words were spoken to break it. There was just nothing to be said. The crew was exhausted and that was all there was to it.

Morgan made sure to park the Mercedes away from their hotel. There was absolutely no way he'd leave it in the hands of a valet again. After all, he wouldn't want to be getting another police car in return.

The trek to the hotel was just as silent as the car ride. It wasn't until they reached it that it was broken.

"Let's freaking pray he's in there." Morgan said. It was clear that he'd had enough of this journey too. He made his way through the doors without waiting for a response.

Emily was about to follow but a grip to her arm held her in place.

"Hang on a second." Reid ordered quietly.

Emily took in his distant look. "Yeah?"

"I'm... sorry Emily, I know it doesn't fix anything at all but..." he trailed off.

"It's okay Spencer," Emily sighed. "I didn't mean what I said back there and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I guess what I'm trying to say here is... I'm sorry too."

Reid's face immediately brightened up. "You are, does this mean you forgive me?"

Emily didn't speak, instead she opened her arms up slightly. Being the genius that he was Reid knew instantly what she meant; he took the initiative and ran into her arms.

"You know I can't stay mad at you forever Spence."

"Still buds?"

"Yes Spencer, still buds."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Finally, took ya long enough," Morgan commented once Reid and Emily showed up at the elevator.

"Sorry," Emily apologized. "Let's head on up."

"Hey what about the tiger?" Reid asked.

"Freaking hell," Morgan cursed. "I forgot about that damn tiger."

They approached the door warily, that thing could be loose after all. They had to be extremely cautious.

"How did it even get in there?" Emily whispered.

"I don't know, cause I don't remember." Morgan muttered sarcastically, shooting Reid an accusing glance.

"Oh yeah, its one of the side effects, among other things that is." Reid replied obliviously.

"Reid, it's official, you're too smart to insult." Emily said.

"I am? Thank you Emily."

Morgan facepalmed. "And you're definitely one of a kind too."

Again Reid soaked up the comment. "Wow thanks Derek, you guys are being really nice; here I thought you guys were mad at me."

Morgan and Emily shared a blank stare before moving to open the door.

"Hang on Em, allow me." Morgan suggested before she could get to the door.

Emily handed him the room key. "Be my guest."

"Alright you two, follow my lead." Morgan ordered.

"Right behind you." Reid said.

Morgan slowly opened the door and crept in silently. "Sshhh, that thing could smell us."

"Oh actually Derek, a tiger's olfactory senses is one of the few that does not contribute to its success in terms of hunting. In fact, it's used sparingly and rarely in hunting." Reid exclaimed.

"Hey Spencer," Morgan called out.

"Yeah?"

"No more talking."

"Do you hear that?" Emily whispered, as Phil Collin's 'In The Air Tonight' played not too loudly in the room. "Did we leave the music on?"

"No sudden movements team." Morgan replied. He was caught off guard when he bumped onto someone. He jumped back in surprise. "Whoa! Who the hell are you?!"

"No who the hell are you?!" The man retorted.

"Quiet, quiet." Another voice said.

The three turned to the man playing the piano and froze completely at the sight.

"Mike Tyson?" Morgan said incredulously.

"Hang on, this is my favorite part." He replied, moving his hands as the drum solo kicked in and and singing along. "I can feel it, calling in the air tonight,"

"Oh Lord," Reid sang along, his previous thoughts being forgotten.

"Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life," Tyson continued his singing, motioning for the three to join in.

By now Emily and Morgan were just as excited as Reid was. How often did a famous boxer appear at your hotel after having the most crappiest day?

"Oh Lord," the three sang together.

A swift, hard punch was than delivered to Reid by Mike Tyson himself.

"Holy crap!" Emily cried as Reid laid limp on the ground. "He's dead!"

"Why'd you do that?!" Morgan barked.

"Mr. Tyson would like to know what his tiger is doing in your room?" The assistant Leonard asked.

"Wait that's your tiger..." Morgan trailed off as it dawned on him. He realized that he was talking to thee Mike Tyson. "Yeah sorry about that, but man oh man! You're Mike Tyson, I've been watching your fights since I was a kid. When you knocked out—"

"Explain." Leonard cut him off.

Morgan sighed. "Look man, we were drugged last night. We can't remember anything at all."

"It's true, we did a lot last night and we lost our friend; if you wanna kill us go ahead cause I don't even care anymore." Emily added.

"Why would you wanna steal his tiger?!" Leonard snapped.

"Well, we tend to do some dumb shit when we're fucked up." Morgan answered.

"Wait how did you guys find us?" Emily asked.

"One of you morons dropped your jacket." Leonard replied. "The wallet and room key were in there."

"That's Will's!" Emily said as she snatched the jacket.

"That's our missing friend." Morgan added.

"I don't give a fuck." Leonard said bitterly.

Morgan ignored the tone. "Did you see him?"

"I was fast asleep." Tyson said.

"Yeah cos' if he were awake this shit wouldn't have gone down the way it did." Leonard added.

"Look uh," Morgan started. "I know this is asking much, but is it possible that we could head to your place and check for any clues?"

"Of course," Leonard answered. "How else are we gonna get the tiger back?"

"I'm sorry?" Emily replied.

"Well we aren't gonna put him in the Bentley. Ya guys brought him, ya take him back. It should take about forty minutes."

Tyson gave them a warning glance. "Don't make me come back for him." With that the two exited the room.

"Wow..." Emily muttered, still taken back by the events. "Derek that was Mike Tyson."

"No shit it was." Morgan replied with a shrug.

"I'm just saying," she paused to throw a small punch. "He's still got it."

Morgan chuckled and threw a few punches, mimicking Emily. "Oh yeah he does."

"Ooh..."

They quickly turned to the painful groan and rushed over to their friend.

Emily crouched down and helped him onto a sitting position. "Spencer are you okay?"

"Man we thought we lost you for a second." Morgan added, leaning down as well.

Reid placed a hand to his face. "Oww... my head hurts. What happened? Where's Mike Tyson?"

Emily playfully ruffled Reid's hair. "Don't worry about it boy genius, he's gone. I can't believe you don't remember though."

"I gotta say man, if you can take a punch from Tyson and live to tell about it than you must be something special." Morgan joked.

Reid blinked a few times. "Huh I got punched?"

Morgan laughed. "You sure did, but we got another problem to deal with."

* * *

Reid pushed the small pills into the raw steak, making sure that it was secured in there.

"So who's doing it?" Emily asked as Reid continued roofy'ing the steak. "Maybe you should do it Spencer."

"Em, Spencer here just took a punch from Mike Tyson." Morgan replied. "Give the man a break."

"Well I'm not doing it." Emily stated. An idea suddenly popped into her and she eyed Morgan with a smirk. "So, why don't you be my hero Derek Morgan?"

Morgan was slightly taken back by her tone, it was quite alluring. "Y-Yeah, sure." He mentally slapped himself for stuttering like an idiot. He cleared his throat and straightened up. "I mean, hell yeah! I ain't scared of no damn tiger."

Once he was gone Reid turned to Emily with a smirk of his own. "Oooh Emily, you are one bad girl."

"Hey it worked right?"

Reid chuckled and gave her a high five. "Like a charm."

Morgan crept into the bathroom warily, he couldn't believe he let Emily sucker him into this. That's what he gets for trying to show off. To his luck the tiger was all the way at the far end of the bathroom.

He held up the steak nervously. "Hey bud, I got a nice steak here for you."

The tiger growled ferociously in return so Morgan threw the steak and ran out at a quick pace.

"Did you give it to him?" Emily said.

"I'm fine don't need to ask about me," Morgan retorted.

"Sorry." Emily replied sheepishly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," Morgan assured. "And that tiger is about to be knocked out."

Emily sighed in relief. "Thank God, we're one step closer to Will."

"So now what?" Morgan asked.

Reid shrugged nonchalantly. "We wait."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Anyone have any 3's?" Emily said

The trio were seated on the floor killing time. Having finished playing hangman they opted on playing some cards.

"Go fish." Morgan replied. He turned his head to Reid. "Yo Spencer, how long has it been?"

Reid placed his hand to his chin. "Hmm... I'd say about thirteen minutes."

"I'm checking on Tony the Tiger." Morgan rose to his feet and carefully sneaked a peek inside the bathroom. The tiger was successfully knocked out. With a huge amount of hard work and sweat they managed to stuff the tiger in the backseat of the Mercedes.

"Hey kid, why don't you drive?" Morgan suggested, handing Reid the keys.

Reid lit up like a Christmas tree. "Awesome."

Morgan took the shotgun seat and beckoned for Emily; patting his lap. "Okay princess, hop on."

Emily snorted and shoved him to the side. "Nice try Derek." She took his spot and he was left squeezed between their seats.

The ride went more or less smoothly with light chatter to pass the time; that is, until they reached a tunnel.

"Do you guys think Will could be at Mr. Tyson's house?" Reid asked.

"No he's not there," Emily answered. "After you got TKO'ed they told us that only Will's jacket was left there."

"Hence how they found us." Morgan added.

***GROWL***

The three paled at the inhuman growl.

"Tony's awake!" Emily shouted in fear.

The tiger began moving about wildly as the drugs seemed to run out his system.

"Spencer stop this crazy thing!" Morgan yelled.

"This is no time for 'The Jetson' references!" Reid replied as he almost lost control of the car, colliding with an adjacent bus.

"Just freaking pull over!" Emily snapped, trying to put as much distance in between her and the tiger as the limited space allowed her to.

Reid managed to pull over by the side but not in time to stop the tiger from landing a scratch to Morgan's neck.

"Aaahh fuck!" Morgan hissed as he slid off the car. "That bastard got me!"

"Jesus Morgan, are you okay?" Emily said, kneeling down by him. "Oh no you're bleeding."

Morgan angrily charged at the tiger. "I'll kill that freaking cat!" Reid and Emily quickly grabbed a hold of his arms to stop him.

"Easy tiger!" Emily ordered. "We need him alive."

Morgan took in a few breaths to relax. "What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know..." Reid muttered. "Let me think."

"Well he's definitely locked in there," Emily observed. "I think what we have to do now is... push the car the rest of the way."

"Oh great, it means I'm practically gonna be doing all the heavy lifting." Morgan said.

Emily glared at him. "Oh so you think I can't do my share of the work?!"

"No," Morgan replied. "I meant Spencer can't."

"Oh right," she nodded.

"Hey!" Reid cut in. "That's not nice."

Morgan gave him a nuggie. "Relax Spencer, I'm messing with you man."

Emily clasped her hands together and successfully got their attention. "Okay boys, let's get to work."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I aim to please my readers, thanks for the awesome feedback and reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up guys, hope you've been well. It's that time again. Yup, I got another chapter raring to go.**

**The Hangover**

* * *

**Special thanks goes to my readers and those whom favorited my story. Feel free to PM for anything, we're all friends here.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Find Will and Give Him a Best Friend Hug

It was excruciating work to say the least. Pushing an intimidating looking tiger on a Mercedes in the middle of the night wasn't exactly something you'd want to be doing.

"I can't do this!" Reid cried, jolting away from the Mercedes.

"Get your butt back to work Spencer." Emily ordered. "We can't back out."

"It's easy for you to say Emily, you're pushing the car from the back." Reid exclaimed. "If this thing gets loose I'll be the first meal."

"Relax Spencer," Morgan replied. "We won't allow that. Now we need you buddy, for Will."

"Yeah," Emily added with a more understanding tone. "It's for Will."

Reid knew they were right, this was for Will. He nodded and began pushing the car again, with his newfound resolve.

The trio were successfully able to get the tiger back onto Tyson territory. Upon knocking they were met with an impatient Leonard.

"You're late." He said.

"Whatever," Emily retorted with spite. "We had to push him the last mile."

Leonard nodded. "Get in, Mr. Tyson has something he'd like for you to see."

"That freaking cat is outta control," Morgan commented bitterly as he entered. "You seriously need to put him down."

They than plopped themselves down on the sofa, with Mike Tyson already there.

"When we came back we took a look at our security cameras," Tyson explained. "Have a look."

Taking the cue, Leonard flicked on the tv screen. Currently on screen was Morgan, Emily, Reid, and Will himself, drunkenly walking through the mansion.

"It's Will!" Emily said happily.

"Thank God he's alive." Morgan murmured with relief. "That's our buddy."

"Yeah we're all best friends." Reid added enthusiastically.

"Why don't you just pay attention, cos' I don't have all night." Tyson ordered with a scary, calm voice.

"Yes, yes of course." Morgan replied, shifting his gaze back to the TV.

They watched as a visibly drunken Reid stumbled onto the pool.

Reid chuckled. "Hey look, I'm on TV."

They watched the screen in horror as Reid began pulling his pants out to urinate inside the pool.

"Dear Lord..." Emily muttered, placing her head in her hands. "Dumbass."

"Really Spencer? Really?" Morgan asked in shame.

Reid practically shrunk under their accusing glares. "I should wait outside, should I wait outside?"

Tyson shot him a dark look. "Yeah I think you should."

That was all the motivation Reid needed to run out of there. He wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of another punch, although he didn't exactly remember getting punched the first time. According to Emily and Morgan it was a 'knockout'.

"And don't touch anything." Leonard said as Reid passed him.

Now the screen showed the four leading the tiger out the gate and towards the police car.

"By the way, how'd you steal a cop car?" Tyson asked.

"Oh that," Emily started. "We stole it from some dumbass cops."

Much to their relief and shock the boxer released a laugh. "Haha, nice!" He raised his palm to Emily. "High five girl!"

Morgan chuckled as Tyson shared a high five with Emily. "Hey champ I'm completely honest when I say that I've never seen such a beautiful, majestic creature like your tiger."

They returned their gaze to the screen just in time to see Morgan walking behind the tiger whom was halfway inside the car. He began grinding against the tiger's backside and commenting on how he was 'plowing the beast'. In the background it showed Emily and Will tossed on the ground laughing, while Reid was puking in the front lawn.

Tyson's furrowed his brows in disgust. "Who does shit like that?"

Emily frowned in Morgan's direction. "Well clearly someone who has issues."

"Alright I'll admit I got issues," Morgan confessed. "I'm a sick man."

The video went on for another few seconds until it flicked off.

"That's all we got." Leonard said.

"This is good though." Emily exclaimed, glancing at Morgan. "Because now we know that our friend Will was with us at 3:30am alive and in one piece."

"Yeah that's right," Morgan agreed before facing Tyson. "And... we're really sorry we stole your tiger man."

Tyson nodded. "Don't worry about it. It's like you said, we all do dumb shit when we're fucked up." He finished with a laugh.

Morgan grinned. "He's right I did say that."

They shared one last laugh before bidding him farewell and heading back to Reid.

* * *

"God, you know how people say Mike Tyson is such a hardcore guy, well I don't believe that now." Emily said while driving. "In reality he's actually a real sweetheart."

"Yeah no kidding," Morgan nodded.

"I don't know, he seemed awfully mean to me." Reid said.

"Okay everyone," Morgan sighed. "I think it's officially time we call JJ."

"Hallelujah," Emily cheered lightly. "Finally Derek says something that makes sense."

"Well we don't have any other choice," Morgan grumbled tiredly. "And who knows, maybe she's heard from Will."

Exactly, that's what I've been thinking." Emily said. "We'll call her and be absolutely honest with her.

"Yeah, we tell her everything that's happened." Morgan added.

"We don't have to tell her everything," Reid interjected. "I mean... we could leave out the part about me marrying some hooker."

"Okay," Emily tried again. "We tell her everything _except_ the part about Spencer's tragic matrimony."

"Sounds like a plan." Morgan replied.

"Guys, what are we gonna tell David about his Mercedes?" Reid asked.

"Don't worry about the car Spencer," Morgan answered. "I got a guy back in L.A. who can fix this thing."

"Yeah, after all it's only the inside." Emily added, stopping at a red light. "Don't worry so much."

Reid leaned back on his seat, content with the answer. "Yeah you're right guys."

None of them noticed the black Cadillac Escalade rapidly approaching them, until it was too late.

***CRASH***

Their car had skidded roughly against a nearby strip club, crashing into it. The damage was definitely not on the inside anymore.

"Jesus!" Morgan shouted.

"Owww..." Reid groaned. "Are you guys alright?"

"No, but we're alive." Emily replied while trying to control her aching head.

Morgan watched as the thugs from earlier approached their car. "Hey... aren't those the dudes that shot Eddie?"

"Yeah they are..." Reid muttered, observing the other familiar face that had approached them. "And that's the naked guy who assaulted us too."

"What the hell is going on?" Emily whispered.

The man from before, whom seemed to be the leader the henchmen had been looking for, spoke up. "Get out of the car please." His tone although calm held an annoyance to it.

The three had no time to adjust to the events as they were forcefully pulled out the car by the henchmen.

"Okay easy!" Emily barked, shoving the man away.

"You punks stole from me!" Chow barked. "I want my purse back!"

"It's not a purse it's a satchel!" Reid retorted.

"Wait, what?" Morgan asked confusedly. "We stole from you?"

Chow glared at them. "Yes, and I want money back now!"

"Look man," Emily began. "We don't remember anything, so why don't you help us so we can help you."

"Well apparently you guys met at a table late last night," his henchman answered. "You guys were on a roll and managed to make about eighty grand."

"Holy crap!" Morgan said amusedly. "We freaking won eighty grand!"

"Okay, that's good." Emily stated. Why in the world were they mad about that?

"You put the chips in the purse and than you took off with it." The henchman added.

"Okay that's bad." Emily muttered.

"Mine had eighty thousand dollars inside." Chow seethed, holding Reid's satchel up. "And this one had nothing!" He angrily tossed it to the ground and stomped it with his foot.

"Hey my skittles were in there!" Reid snapped only to receive a hard punch to his gut. He stumbled back in pain towards Emily, whom caught him.

"That was uncalled for!" Emily barked. "Don't let the age fool you he's a child!"

Chow only laughed in response.

"Okay look this is just a misunderstanding." Morgan exclaimed. "Spencer just took the wrong purse that's all."

"Yeah no big deal." Emily agreed, still supporting Spencer.

"Oh sure no big deal huh?" Chow said sarcastically. He than jabbed a finger in Morgan's direction. "Well how come when I come after you guys, he start screaming like crazy and throw me in trunk?!"

Morgan blinked. "Huh, I did that?"

"Yeah, you said he was your lucky charm and you wanted to take him home with you." The henchman said.

Morgan began snickering. "No freaking way, for real?"

Emily chuckled as well. "Holy crap, that is... insane."

"Not to mention it's so Derek too." Reid added with a laugh, now being able to balance himself without Emily.

"Hahaha," Chow released a fake laugh before his voice turned bitter. "Fuck you."

"Alright let's just all calm down and think." Morgan said. "We can fix this."

Chow frowned. "Enough talk, if you want to see your friend than you bring my eighty grand."

"What?" Reid replied. Had he really just heard that right?

"Our friend?" Morgan repeated in confusion.

"You have Will?!" Emily gasped.

One of the other henchman knocked on the car. In return the window was rolled down to reveal a man tied up with a bag over his head. He seemed to be gagged up as well since all they could hear were his muffled noises.

"Oh my God, Will!" Reid yelled.

"God damn it, let me go to him!" Emily snapped as she tried in vain to pass through the guards.

Morgan grunted as he was pushed back. "Let him go now!"

"What do you people want?!" Reid demanded.

"Oohh now you wanna listen to me huh?" Chow said mockingly. "Douchebags."

"Look we're very sorry, but this is an easy fix." Morgan said. He beckoned Reid. "Spencer, where's his purse?"

"I- I don't know." Reid replied apologetically.

"It could be at the hotel though!" Morgan quickly added.

"Yeah," Emily agreed. She turned to face Chow. "We can get you your purse back or we could even write you a check."

"No check," Chow declined. "Cash only."

"There's a person in there!" Emily retorted while pointing to the the car.

"Boring, take nap now." Chow replied before hopping inside his car.

"Whoa hold up!" Morgan barked, stepping in front of the vehicle and trying to halt it from driving away. "You're not going anywhere!"

Reid angrily stood in front of the car while Morgan attempted to open the door. "Stop!"

Unfortunately the engine was still on.

"Run me over than." Reid said, but quickly lost his resolve when the driver almost granted his command.

Morgan banged on the car door. "Open up man!"

Chow rolled his window down. "Bring money to big rock at Mojave desert at dawn."

"What?!" Morgan retorted.

Chow dismissed them with a wave. "Toodaloo mothafuckaaas."

"Get back here!" Morgan yelled as the car drove away.

"At least take the bag off his head!" Reid shouted.

"No, fuck!" Emily cursed loudly.

"Damn it..." Morgan muttered, trying to collect himself. Now this was officially _very_ bad. "We need to get back to the hotel, now."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Emily began shoveling between the drawers in their hotel room. That purse had to be here somewhere right? God she hoped so otherwise Will won't make it to see his wedding.

Why the hell did she even come here? So much for ruining the boys party. This was definitely not what she had in mind when she set out for that goal. Things had gone to hell fast.

_"Focus Emily, focus,"_ she thought, returning to ransacking the place.

Across from her Morgan was searching frantically by the bar area. He swooped the chicken away from the counter. "Out the way!" How the hell had a freaking chicken gotten in here anyway?

"This is bad," Reid called, entering the living room. "I told you it wouldn't be here. I had already been looking for it when we woke up this morning."

"So that's it, we're screwed?" Emily asked, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Spencer, how much do you have in the bank?" Morgan said.

"I dont know, about ten grand. Maybe more, I was going to use it for the wedding."

"Well you're already married anyway, and let's not talk about Melissa. She's the worst."

"Hey is it true, I heard this from Will, he told me that Melissa banged some pilot or something like that?" Emily said.

"It was a bartender on a cruise, what's wrong with you people?" Reid replied.

Morgan slumped down next to Emily. "Guys what are we gonna do, we're so fucked."

Emily stared aimlessly into the ground. Truth was she had no idea what to do. It was already dark out and there's was absolutely no way they'd be getting eighty grand come dawn.

"We could rob a bank."

"This isn't the time for jokes Em." Morgan murmured dryly.

"I was only half joking." Emily responded truthfully.

"Hey guys," Reid suddenly said.

"You found it?" Emily replied hopeful.

"No exactly..." Reid instead held up the book Morgan had been reading the day before; the one about blackjack. "I have a plan."

* * *

The three stood still and allowed the escalator to take them down towards the lobby. Each had been dressed fancy and ready to gamble.

"Spencer!" A feminine voice called.

Reid cheerfully waved a hand to his accidental wife. "Hey Jade, glad you could come."

She pulled Reid in for a kiss. "I'm glad you called." She than turned and gave an embrace to Emily and Morgan. "Hi you guys."

"Yo!" Morgan greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," Emily said with a smile.

"Let's do this." Reid declared.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Morgan watched anxiously as Reid began placing his bet. He was nervous no doubt, but he had nothing but faith in Reid. He believed in him. Why should he be worried, Reid was born in Vegas for crying out loud. He'd know how to avoid being caught card counting at this thing, right? Oh he prayed he did, because if they were caught card counting than they'd most likely be kicked out.

He stood behind Reid and placed his hands on his shoulder. "Make me proud kid. That dealer has nothing on you."

Reid simply nodded, wearing the most intense poker face he'd ever seen.

Across from him he noticed Emily standing by Jade. Amidst the crowded table he was able to receive her discrete wink. That was good, the plan was going smoothly.

Morgan had no clue what sort of mathematics were running through Reid's head, but when the dealer named Reid the winner of that first bet he cheered loudly.

"Yes! Yes!" Morgan shouted happily. "Shut up bitches!"

The second victory came around and he ruffled Reid's hair. "That's my boy."

Reid still was motionless with his poker face still present and unwavering. Again Morgan had no clue what ran through Reid's head, but all he knew was that it freaking worked.

By the time the fourth bet came around Morgan was dancing happily. He even flipped the cameras off mockingly with his middle fingers. "He can't lose!"

Even Emily and Jade were stifling their joy at their Reid's continuous victories.

Only the more they won the more unwanted attention they garnered.

"I think the boss is on to us." Jade whispered to Emily whom was by her side.

"Yeah they are," Emily murmured as she eyed the guy in a suit. "I think it's time for phase two."

Jade nodded and dramatically dropped off her chair with a yelp. As planned all eyes fell on her including those of the man in charge.

"Oh crap, are you okay?" Emily continued the act. She noted with pride that it was working, she was definitely considering getting into show biz after all this.

"Ma'am are you alright?" One of the security personnel asked.

"Oooh sorry, I can be so clumsy." Jade said with a false apologetic tone.

"Don't worry, here let me help you up." Another security personnel chimed in.

"Careful with my friend there okay," Emily ordered. "She bruises easily."

The man nodded and began lifting her up gently. "Easy now, we got ya."

Elsewhere Reid and Morgan had successfully ditched the table with their winnings. Operation 'Make Money or Will Dies' was a complete success.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I just had some junk to take care of. Now I hope I didn't make ya wait too long. See ya next chapter friends.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is it, we're almost wrapping up the story. I'm of course gonna write some more stories later on, so look forward to that. They're too fun to not do.**

**The Hangover**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Other Will

"Is it everything?" Emily asked.

Since Reid was a born genius and had his own set of special skills, they had allowed him to do the money counting.

It took only a few moments for Reid to scan the money. A genuine smile appeared on his face as he turned from the table to his anxious friends. "Yes, it's there."

His look was than reflected in their eyes.

Morgan pulled the two into a fierce hug. "I freaking love you guys!"

Emily was filled with relief as she returned the group hug just as fiercely. "I love you guys too!"

"I love you as well!" Reid cried happily.

After another moment the trio broke off the hug but their smiles still remained.

Morgan shifted his gaze to the other person in the room. "We couldn't have done this without you Jade, thanks."

"Yeah, you have no idea how much this means to us. Thank you." Emily said.

"You truly helped us out here." Reid added.

Jade smiled. "Of course, I'd do anything to help you guys."

They hadn't told her exactly why they needed the money so badly, instead choosing to give her a different reason. But she had still came through for them and helped them pull off the mission. It was for that reason that they appreciated her help.

"You ladies nailed it though, those dumb security guys ate your act up." Morgan joked.

Emily crossed her arms and smirked. "Well what can I say, I'm a born star."

"Yeah you were amazing out there," Reid praised. "Great job."

"You were good too." Jade replied. "I had no idea you were that good at blackjack."

Reid smiled sheepishly. "Gee thanks. I was born in Vegas you know, I'm pretty accustomed to its many assets."

"Guys," Emily cut in. "It's time."

Morgan quickly sealed the duffel bag. "Alright let's move it. C'mon Jade, we'll drop you off on our way."

The four headed toward the car and Jade took in its beat up form.

"Did you guys get in a crash?"

"Something like that," Morgan responded as he threw the bag inside. "It's kinda dented so ya gotta get in through the window."

"Wow, you guys sure know how to have a good time." Jade said before climbing inside.

Luckily Jade didn't live too far from the casinos so the ride to her home wasn't a long one.

"Here you are, home sweet home." Emily said. And how she wished she was the one hearing those words, but she knew they weren't done yet. Almost, but not yet.

"Thanks for the ride guys." Jade replied. "I hope it goes well for you."

"Say 'hi' to the little man for me." Morgan said as he gave her a small hug.

"Yeah Carlo— I mean Tyler." Emily corrected herself. She gave her a quick hug before heading back inside the car.

"Thanks again." Reid said with a smile. "What you did means a lot to me."

Jade smiled somewhat sadly and pulled him in for a tight hug. Their divorce was already done. Reid had told her everything. How he had accidentally gotten themselves drugged and that had led to their marriage. It was all something he had never intended to do. In other words it was just a mistake.

Reid was a slightly taken back by the hug, it was usually more energetic. He than figured that it was because of what he had told her. He didn't think she was _that_ attached to him, it was almost flattering.

He'd always been pretty awkward around girls. Truthfully he was only able to be himself around a handful of girls. That being JJ, Garcia, Seaver, Emily, and of course his mom, but this woman here actually liked him. She wasn't put off by his rambles either, a trait that Melissa finds irritating.

_Oh that's right, Melissa._

"I have to go... sorry."

Jade pulled away. "Right, you have things to do. I guess we'll deal with this... later on, because you leave later today right? Thats what you said."

Reid nodded, his voice soft as he spoke. "Yes, that's what I said."

He wanted to say more, to make her dejected look go away, but he couldn't. There was no time, and that only made him feel more angry at himself for this problem he had caused. He was painfully aware now that she, no matter what her occupation was, was still a human being; and he had hurt her feelings.

"I'll see you later." Was all Reid said before getting inside the backseat.

Unbeknown to him, Morgan and Emily had watched the scene with empathy.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Now that they were back on the road the atmosphere had become more light-hearted. The fact that they knew they were moments away from reuniting with Will was enough to put them into a cheery mood.

"I can't believe it, we're finally going to get Will back!" Emily said happily. "Than he can be married with the love of his life and this mess will be all behind us."

"We're gonna get our buddy back, oh we're gonna get our buddy back," Morgan sang.

"And than we're off to the wedding, off to the wedding," Emily continued merrily.

Reid listened to his friends contently as they continued their singing.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" Morgan cheered as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel

Emily was now lightly bobbing her head to the mood they've created. "We're gonna get our buddy back!"

"And we're the three best friends that anyone can ever have, we're the three best friends that anyone can ever have," Reid joined in.

Morgan could only snicker at Reid's choice of words. "Yeah we are kid."

"Although, sometimes I think we just love to party waaay too much." Emily added jokingly.

"No kidding," Morgan agreed. "But hell, that's what makes us, us. Don't you agree Em?"

"Heheh, yeah I agree with you."

Reid eyed the sky, it seemed daylight was finally making its way out. "You know, another day and this would actually be a memorable sight."

Emily leaned back on her seat as the sun began appearing, giving the blue sky an orange tint. "And kinda romantic."

"Aahh so Emily Prentiss enjoys nice views," Morgan joked. "I'll be sure to keep a mental note of that."

Emily rolled her eyes but chuckled. "Damn, there I go inflating your ego."

"You know you love it."

* * *

Emily eyed the barren field. "Where the hell were we suppose to go?"

"He said the big rock at Mojave desert." Reid replied.

"I don't see shit man." Morgan complained.

"Shit, I could really go for a coffee right about now, but these stupid trade offs are never at a Starbucks are they," Emily joked bitterly.

"Or over a nice dinner." Morgan added.

"Hey look over there." Reid said, pointing up to the same car from before. "Is it them?"

"Of course it's them Spencer. I don't think people just randomly park their car in a wasteland like this." Emily replied.

Morgan parked their car directly a few yards opposite the other car.

"Okay... now what?" Reid asked. "You think he knows it's us?"

"Derek do something, give him the signal." Emily said.

"Huh? What signal?"

"Honk the horn, shine the headlights, anything." Emily said. "Let him know it's us."

"We just drove through a freaking desert, of course he knows it's us." Morgan replied.

"Derek just do something!" Emily said more agitatedly.

"Fine." Morgan grumbled. He began blinking his headlights.

The familiar thugs and their leader descended from the car.

"It worked." Reid pointed out.

Morgan shot a look to his friends. "Listen guys, play it cool. Let's just give these bastards their money, get Will and bail outta here." He fisted his hand and held it up to them. "Clear?"

Emily touched his closed fist with hers. "Loud and Clear."

"Crystal." Reid replied, placing his palm atop there's.

Morgan nodded. "Alright let's get this over with." He began the uncomfortable process of climbing out the window.

Soon Emily and Reid followed in suit and began climbing out as well, only Reid wasn't as successful as Morgan and Emily were so he instead landed face first onto the ground.

"Hahah!" Chow laughed.

Emily helped Reid onto his feet and dusted him off. "You okay?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Alright, we got the damn money," Morgan began. "Eighty grand cash, just like you said."

"Throw it over, than I give you Will." He ordered.

"Um... I'm sorry," Emily cut in. "First of all good morning, but we didn't quite get your name before."

"Mr. Chow, Leslie Chow." Chow replied.

"Okay Mr. Chow it's a pleasure, my name is Emily." Emily added. "And we would really appreciate an opportunity to see Will before we hand over the money, just to verify that he's okay. If that's cool with you?"

"Of course Emily, that is cool." Chow said. He turned his attention to his car and barked out an order in a foreign language.

The henchman by the car opened the door and pulled out the man inside.

"Thank goodness." Reid sighed with relief.

Both Morgan and Emily also released their own sighs. Finally this whole thing was over.

"See he fine," Chow assured. "Now gimme money or I shoot him and all you muthafuckas and than we take it. You're choice bitches."

Another time and Morgan would've had a laughing fit at Chow's accent, but right now was business. "Spencer toss him the money."

"Oh right." Reid replied and he tossed the money over.

The henchman inspected the bag before giving a nod to Chow. "It's all there."

"Let him go!" Chow ordered.

The henchman shoved the captive forward and the trio had to resist the urge to just run over and embrace Will.

"Take it easy." Morgan growled. How dare that guy push his friend like that. Hadn't he been through enough already, he definitely didn't deserve this.

"Poor Will, he must be so scared." Emily murmured.

They unknowingly were holding their breath as the man pulled Will closer to them.

Once Will was close enough the man removed the bag over his head.

"Ta-da!" Chow said, oblivious to the trio's look of horror.

"Wha!" Emily yelped.

"Is this some sort of joke?! Who the hell is this?" Morgan snapped. The person they were looking at was most certainly not Will.

"That isn't Will!" Emily barked. "What are you trying to pull here?!"

"What'chu talkin' bout? That him!" Chow said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Chow, but that isn't him." Emily replied.

"Uh... the Will we're looking for is a white." Reid added.

Morgan shot him an irritated look as the man removed the tape around the unknown person.

The man winced in pain before shooting a glare to Chow. "I told you had the wrong guy little boy!" He stormed over to Reid. "Damn Spencer, what the fuck you got me into?!"

"You know him?" Emily questioned.

Reid finally took in the man's face. "Hey... this is the guy who sold me the bad drugs. So how are you?"

The man frowned. "I didn't sell you no damn bad drugs."

"It was him who sold you the rufelin?" Emily hissed.

He gave Emily a confused look. "Roof-a what?"

"Who gives a shit?!" Morgan shouted angrily before turning to Chow. "Where's Will?!"

"I _am_ Will." The man answered.

"You're name is Will?" Reid asked.

"Yes I'm Will."

"Oh it's just a classic mix up." Reid said.

"Hey Chow!" Morgan yelled as Chow was making his way into the car. "You gave us the wrong Will."

Chow waved his hand dismissively. "Not my problem."

The anger was now boiling like crazy inside Moran. "Fuck that shit! You give us our eighty grand back and take his ass with you!"

"No, no man," the other Will pleaded. "Don't do that, I could be your Will."

"Oh sure I'll give you your money back," Chow replied sarcastically. "Right after you suck on these little Chinese nuts!" He grabbed his own pants for emphasis.

"God that's gross." Emily muttered as she faced away.

"No kidding," other Will agreed.

"So long gay boys!" Chow added, stepping into his car.

"Wait a second!" Morgan tried stopping the car, but to no avail it drove away.

"He's one nasty little fucker." Other Will said.

"Hey, did you ever me ecstasy?" Reid asked the other Will.

"Huh? No I didn't give you no damn ecstasy!"

"God damn it! Shit!" Morgan cried exasperatedly.

* * *

"I should do it..." Emily said.

"No," Reid declined. "It should be me. This was all because of what I did."

The other Will was currently relieving himself on the ground while they discussed their business.

"I'm doing it." Morgan interjected.

"But Derek," Emily protested.

"No Emily, I'm doing it." Morgan replied. "JJ placed her trust on me when I came to her with this bachelor party idea, meaning Will was my responsibility. I let her down badly, I can't let one of you take this fall for me."

"Derek..." Emily murmured. He always chose to carry everything on his shoulders. In a way he and her were very much alike in that aspect.

Morgan walked away from the group and pulled out his cellphone.

"So thanks for the lift back to town." Other Will said.

"Hey I got a question for you." Emily replied.

"What?"

"How did you wind up in Chow's car?"

"That crazy asshole kidnapped me yesterday."

"But why? Why you?"

"He thought I was with you guys cause we were all hanging out together."

Emily blinked. "Say what?"

"At the casinos, we were together." Other Will replied. He nudged Reid. "Spencer don't you remember?"

Emily furrowed her brows. "No, he won't remember. And that would be because some dick drug dealer sold him rufelin and told him it was ecstasy.

"There's that word again, you don't make sense lady. What the hell is a rufelin?" Other Will asked.

"You're joking right?" Emily said, getting her answer in his blank look. "You are the world's shittiest drug dealer."

Even Reid was astounded by the guy's lack of knowledge. How could you not even know what you're selling?

"Let me explain it to you dumbass." Emily hissed. "Rufelin, for your information is the date-rape drug. You sold Spencer here roofies."

"Oh shit..." other Will muttered. "I must've mixed up the bags. My bad Spencer."

Reid ignored him and simply sat himself on the car. What's an apology going to do now?

"You know it's funny though," other Will started. "Just the other day me and my boy were wondering why they're even called roofies. It should really be called 'floories', cause when you take them you're most likely gonna end on the floor than the roof."

Emily froze for a moment.

"I think it should really be called 'rapies'." Reid added. "Since that's mostly what it's used for.

"How about 'groundies'?" Other Will laughed.

"What did you just say?" Emily said.

"Oh, I said rapies. Since—"

"Not you Spencer," Emily cut in, pointing to other Will. "You, Will what did you just say before?"

"Oh me? I said groundies."

Emily shook her head. "No before that. You said you're most likely going to end up on the floor than..." she trailed off as the realization sunk in.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

_'Excuse me?!' JJ snapped. 'What do you mean it's not gonna happen?!'_

Morgan flinched at the tone, but he had expected it. "JJ... I'm so sorry." Who was he kidding, she'd hate him forever. That stung. He lost two of his friends. "I—"

His sentence was cut short when he felt a rough tackle from behind.

"Emily what the hell..." he groaned, now lying on ground.

Emily ignored him and snatched the phone from where it had landed. "JJ it's me!"

_'Emily is that you? What's going on?'_

"Uh... nothing. Don't listen to Derek, he's completely out of his mind. He's probably still drunk from last night."

_'Where's Will?'_

"Oh Will, he's just paying the bill. We just had this delicious brunch and we're in a big hurry to get back so see ya."

_'Wait Emily, hey—'_

The line went dead when Emily ended the call.

"What the hell Emily?! I said I could've done it!" Morgan snapped. "I told you not to interrupt."

"Derek," Emily paused to catch her breath."I know where Will is."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**And there it is, Emily seems to be onto something. Next up the final chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are peeps, last chapter. It's been fun, thanks for reading my story and giving me feedback. You have been a good crowd. This is the longest chapter lol!**

**The Hangover**

* * *

Chapter 8: You Spin My Head Right Round

Morgan was still on the ground facing Emily, he was speechless. "You what?"

"I said I know where Will is." Emily repeated, standing onto her feet. She stretched her hand out to him. "We need to move now."

Still flabbergasted Morgan took her soft hand and stood upwards. "R-Right."

"What happened?" Reid said once they had appeared. "Why did you do that Emily? I thought we'd decided on letting Derek—"

"Because I know where Will is." She cut in.

Reid gasped. "You know where Will is?"

"I'm standing right here." Other Will said.

Emily frowned. "No not you, I mean I know where _our_ Will is. So we gotta move our asses, I'm driving." And before they could protest she began climbing into the car.

"Feisty." Other Will joked.

"Yeah that's our Emily for you." Reid replied.

"C'mon guys, let's go." Morgan said as he began entering the car.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"I don't know it just hit me," Emily started as she drove. "Do you two remember when we saw Will's mattress impaled on that statue?"

"What about it?" Morgan asked. "We threw that out the window didn't we?"

"No that's impossible, because we can't open windows in Vegas hotels." Reid said.

"Exactly!" Emily replied.

"Well than how'd we do it?" Morgan said.

"The roof!" Reid exclaimed as it hit him.

"Oh my God!" Morgan gasped. "It was the freaking roof! Will was trying to signal someone, poor guy probably got locked up there. How'd you manage to figure it out Em?"

"Will made me realize it."

"Huh? Will?"

"Oh you mean black Will." Reid clarified.

"Hey!" Both Morgan and other Will said.

Reid raised his hands apologetically. "Sorry about that. So you're saying that our Will is still on the roof?"

"Yeah Spencer," Emily confirmed. "Our Will is still on the roof."

"What I don't get is why was he on the roof?" Reid added.

"We must've taken him up there along with his mattress as a prank, so that when he woke up he'd be there." Morgan answered.

Emily chuckled. "Just like that time we went to David's big condo by the woods."

Morgan laughed. "And we moved his bed outside with the bugs."

Reid began snickering. "Haha I remember that. I felt guilty for laughing at him later on that same day."

"It isn't funny this time though," Emily exclaimed. "Because we forgot where we put him."

"You three are fucking retarded." Other Will said. "You know that?"

"Says the dumbass who doesn't even know his own merchandise." Emily retorted.

"Oh burn!" Morgan shouted. "You tell em'."

"You think Will is still up there?" Reid asked.

"Only one way to find out." Emily answered.

* * *

"See y'all, thanks for the lift." Other Will said. They had dropped him off as soon as they arrived back to Vegas.

"Whatever," Emily replied. "Next time know your stuff better before you sell it."

"Yeah alright, and sorry for the mix up Spencer. That was my fault."

"Don't worry about it." Reid said. "Take care."

"Yeah later." Morgan added.

Immediately afterwards Emily floored it to their main destination: Caesar's Palace. Upon arrival they quickly left the car to one of the valets and bolted up the stairs, choosing to ignore the long wait of the elevator.

Morgan quickly pushed the door to the roof open. "Will!"

"Will where are you?!" Reid shouted, searching around frantically.

"Where are you buddy?!" Emily yelled.

Morgan began scanning the area as fast as he could. "Will are you here?!"

Emily crouched slightly to catch her breath. This wasn't good. Had he left? From the corner of her eye she noticed a figure. She turned her eyes to it and her breath hitched.

There he was, leaning back on one of the air vents was none other than Will. And no not other Will or some other guy with the same name, but _their_ Will; William LaMontagne, Jr. in the flesh.

"Guys!" Emily called. "He's here! I found him!"

"Derek she found him!" Reid shouted, already rushing to the spot.

Morgan took a moment to thank the heavens before dashing over to them.

Emily leaned closer to inspect him. "He's okay!"

Will weakly opened his eyes to see Emily in front of him.

"You're okay!" Emily yelled happily in his face. She gave him a tight hug, careful not to touch his tanned skin. "Thank God!"

Will's head was still spinning and he tried to adjust to the events transpiring.

Reid arrived and helped Emily get Will onto his feet. "We have to go Will, jeez we've been looking everywhere for you."

"What the fuck is going on?" Will groaned.

"I promise we'll explain everything," Emily assured. "But right now we have to really go."

Morgan stepped in front of Will. "Hey bud, you okay?"

"No." Will muttered.

"Holy crap you're tan." Morgan exclaimed. It was true, Will was now a few shades darker than he use to be.

"Wait..." Will suddenly said. "I'm getting married today?"

"Yes you are." Morgan answered. "That's why we need you to focus buddy, cause honestly we're wasting precious time right now."

"You fucking asshole!" Will shouted as he tackled Morgan to the floor. He instantly began flailing in pain afterwards. "Oh God my skin! It burns, it burns!"

Reid went to grab his arm but Will pulled it away. "No don't touch me."

"But—"

"Shut up, all of you just shut up." Will cut him off. "Just help me up."

Emily nodded. "Okay, we could do that."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Are you kidding me?! What about the one after that?" Emily said, currently on the phone trying to book a flight. Unfortunately it wasn't going good. "You can't be serious!"

"What's up?" Morgan asked as he wheeled Will on a wheelchair they had gotten him.

"Every freaking flight to L.A. is booked."

"You gotta be shitting me," Morgan cursed irritatedly. "Well we can't drive there the wedding starts in three and a half hours."

"Spencer where's the car?" Emily called.

Reid whom had been waiting outside turned to them. "It's on its way."

"You know what Derek we can drive there." Emily said. "We can make it."

Morgan leaned back the railing. "Well we don't have any other choice I guess."

It was than that Reid noticed a familiar figure sitting by the bench.

"Jade..." he murmured as she waved at him. He paused momentarily. "Give me one second guys."

"Make it quick kid," Morgan called as Reid rushed to her. "Otherwise we will leave without you!"

"I swear she seems so familiar." Will said.

"Oh you have no idea." Emily replied.

Meanwhile Reid took a seat next to his ex-wife.

"Hey," she greeted warmly.

"Hey, thanks again for helping us out. You were amazing." Reid said.

"Yeah," Jade murmured. She than pulled the ring off her finger. "I never got to give you this back Spencer."

"Oh yeah thanks!" Reid replied happily. "I really couldn't leave without—" he stopped when he caught her downcast look. He sighed. "Listen Jade, I—"

"Look you don't have to say it, I totally understand." She cut in before releasing a small laugh. "This was really stupid wasn't it?"

"It was stupid wasn't it," Reid agreed. "I'm so sorry for putting you through this."

Jade shook her head and chuckled. "Don't be, it was fun while it lasted.

An abrupt honk made Reid shift his gaze to his group.

"Come on pretty boy we have to go!" Morgan said. Everyone was already inside the Mercedes and were waiting on him.

Jade smiled. "So it looks like this is goodbye."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you, Vegas is my hometown, I come here when ever I can to visit my mother." Reid stated. "Maybe on one of those days we could meet up, have a bite to eat."

Her smile grew. "Really, you mean like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date." Reid confirmed. "Hehe, although hopefully one I can remember."

Jade laughed. "That sounds good Spencer."

Jade than noticed Morgan driving the car slowly towards them, taking the hint she knew she had to wrap it up. She placed a small kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you around."

Reid unconsciously brought his hand to the spot where her lips had been and a goofy smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, you will." He leaped onto the car as it drove near him.

"Later Jade!" Morgan called over his shoulder.

"Take care, we'll party again some time!" Emily waved. "Only we won't be drugged!"

"Till next time Jade!" Reid added happily.

"Goodbye guys! Glad you found Will!" Jade shouted, waving a goodbye.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Well at least this trip wasn't a total disaster." Will commented while Morgan drove.

"What makes you say that?" Reid asked.

"When I woke up on the roof, I happen to find eighty thousand dollars worth of chips in my pocket." Will answered, holding some up.

"Whoa! No way!" Reid said.

"Oh my God!" Emily gasped.

"Holy shit!" Morgan said.

Will grinned. "Looks like we're going home with some money guys."

"Woohoo!" They all cheered.

* * *

"Hey here he comes!" Reid said as a van drove up next to them.

Morgan slowed the car to even the pace with the van while it began opening its doors.

"Hey Neeco!" Reid greeted the man.

"Yo Spencer!" Neeco replied. He pulled a wrapped bundle from the back and tossed it over to Will.

"Yeah!" Will cheered.

"Whoa look out!" Neeco warned as they came upon another car.

"Oh shit!" Morgan said, steering the car to dodge the oncoming vehicle. He pulled again near Neeco.

Neeco grabbed another bundle and tossed it to Emily. She stretched her hand out to clasp Neeco's outstretched one. "Thanks Neeco!"

"Rock on guys!" Neeco brought his fist in the air as they started driving away. "Adios!"

"Text me!" Reid shouted.

"Who the hell was he?!" Morgan asked curiously, yet extremely grateful.

"That's my buddy." Reid answered.

Those whom passed the group's parked car probably had a good laugh. Due to their state of emergency the four were currently getting dressed on the middle of the road. Once they were half finished they jumped back onto the car to finish the rest.

* * *

Seaver watched as JJ checked the window for what seemed to be the twentieth time.

"Oh honey," Garcia cooed. "They'll be here any minute, you'll see."

"Yeah, don't worry." Seaver added.

But their words only fell on deaf ears. JJ was still preoccupied with her task. Minutes passed and passed, and nothing. There was no sign of her soon to be husband.

_"Where are you Will,"_ she thought sadly. It was time already. The guests were already seated and he wasn't here. She angrily stormed to the kitchen

Hotch sighed. "This isn't looking so good."

"Oooh I'm going to kill that hot stuff of mines!" Garcia hissed.

"Whoa who's getting killed?" Rossi said as he entered the living room.

"None other than Derek Morgan." Seaver answered.

Rossi raised a brow. "And why is he the only one getting it? As far as I can see Spencer, and Emily are with him as well."

"How could you blame this on a sweet boy like Spencer?" Garcia asked, having know idea of the irony in her question. "He woudn't hurt a fly, and Emily is JJ's best friend she couldn't have done it."

"Which leaves Derek as public enemy number one." Seaver said.

"I suppose you're right." Rossi replied. "Man, I don't even wanna know what you ladies have planned for him. Just keep my mansion clean, the last thing I need is police coming over here to search for his body."

"Trust me, they won't find a body." Garcia said.

Hotch eyed Garcia with slight fear, he made a mental note to never get on her bad side.

"Still nothing Ashley?" Rossi called.

Seaver whom was checking the window shook her head. "Still nothing."

"We can't keep stalling like this." Hotch said.

"That does it, I'm tracing Derek's phone!" Garcia snapped.

Right at that moment the door burst opened and in came tumbling the missing four. Judging from how they kept fixing their attire it was clear that they had rushed.

"Sorry," Reid apologized. "You wouldn't believe the crazy route Mapquest took us on."

"So we ready to get this started or what?" Morgan said.

Rossi smirked. "Vegas."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Will could practically feel his heart pounding in his chest as he stood on the alter. The wedding balled began playing and it only added to his excitement.

"She looks beautiful man." Morgan said, causing Will to smile. "Congratulations."

JJ was walked over to Will by her mother whom shot a warning look to Will before walking towards him. "You take care of her."

"Sure thing ma'am." Will replied. He made his way over to stand by the love of his life.

"Where were you?" JJ growled angrily. "And why are you so red?"

Will sighed. "That is a long story."

JJ only frowned.

Will gave her a sympathetic look. "I put you through a lot haven't I? I promise you JJ, that I will never put you through that again."

JJ's heart fluttered and she gave a warm smile. This was the wedding she'd imagined.

* * *

Morgan tiredly slumped down on one of the chairs, playing with the drink in his hand. He hadn't even taken a sip yet. Truthfully he was a little hesitant in drinking again.

"What are you doing sitting around?" Emily asked, approaching him. "The party's just started."

Morgan eyed her as if she had just sprouted another head. "Damn Em, how much party you got in ya?"

"I know we've just been through hell, but I can't help it. You have no idea how happy I am for JJ right now. It kinda makes me forget everything else."

Morgan smiled. "Nah, I have an idea."

"There you are!" A voice called.

The two turned to see Garcia walking up to them. "Why are you lazying off, the party is on full blast."

"Babygirl, I don't think I have anymore party in me." Morgan confessed.

"Nonsense, I won't hear any of that!" Garcia protested, pushing him up. "You my fine sir owe me a dance."

Morgan turned to Emily.

Emily smiled. "Go, I'll be right with you guys."

"You'd better or else I'll drag you over there." Garcia replied before dragging Morgan to the dance floor.

"Emily!" Came the excited voice of a young Jack Hotchner.

Emily grinned and picked the boy up. "Hey little man, where's your dad?"

"Here," Hotch called slightly breathless. "I think he's had a little too much sugar, I've been running laps trying to catch him."

Emily almost laughed at the mental image of that. "You're lucky I'm here than." She handed Jack to his father.

"Thank you Emily, now hopefully I can get some time with Beth." Hotch said, placing a grateful hand to her shoulder and heading off.

She spotted Reid standing in the corner, he looked a bit uneasy. She made her way towards him. "Are you okay Spencer?"

"Oh I'm fine." Reid replied, but Emily wasn't convinced one bit. He poured her a drink and handed it to her.

"Um..."

"I promise it isn't spiked or anything."

Emily decided to humor him. "Thanks, I wouldn't mind a drink."

"Spencer!" An angry voice shouted.

It was than that Emily understood why he was so unnerved. It was because of that pissed woman making their way to them.

"Are you avoiding me?" Melissa growled.

"Hey," Reid said. Quick to change the subject he beckoned Emily. "Melissa you remember Emily right, she's my good friend."

Emily politely extended her hand. "Hey."

But her gesture wasn't reciprocated, instead Melissa gave Reid a shove. "Why haven't you returned my calls?"

Emily had to restrain herself from lashing out. She bit her tongue, this wasn't her affair.

"I called that bed and breakfast in Napa and they said they had no record of you even checking in." Melissa said.

"That's because we didn't go to Napa." Reid stated, shocking Emily with his bluntness.

"Spencer, what the fuck is going on?!" Melissa snapped, her voice now louder.

Emily noticed that they had drawed some attention. Their friends were staring at the scene, with Hotch covering his son's ears. He clearly didn't want his son to learn some new vocabulary, at least not that kind. Rossi looked about ready to throw the woman right out of his mansion.

Morgan had paused his dance with Garcia to watch the scene. Will had also done the same with his dance with JJ.

"We went to Las Vegas." Reid stated.

"Oh you went to Las Vegas," Melissa said, not impressed. "Why would you go to Las Vegas?"

"Because my best friend was getting married and that's what guys do." Reid answered, seeming to get more and more upset.

She jabbed a finger to his chest. "Well that's not what you do!"

"Really, well than why'd I do it, cause I did it! Riddle me that!" Reid retorted, his patience was gone and he'd reached a breaking point. "You know sometimes I think that all you want me to do is what you want me to do! I'm sick of it! I think in a healthy relationship sometimes a guy should be able to do what he wants."

"That is not how this works!" She screamed.

"Good!" Reid yelled back. "Because whatever this is, isn't working for me!"

Morgan watched the scene and he couldn't help the proud grin that appeared. Little did he know that both Emily and Will had the same expression.

"Oh really, since when?!" Melissa barked.

"Since you fucked that waiter on your cruise last June!" Reid shouted. All his pent feelings were all for this moment. As soon as the words had flown out of him he felt a humongous weight get lifted off his back.

"Wait it was a bartender." Emily finally spoke.

"Oh you're right Emily, it was a bartender." Reid corrected himself. "It was a bartender Melissa, you slept with a bartender."

"You're an idiot." Melissa growled.

"And you-you're a—" Reid stopped as the frustration came to a boiling point. "You're just a bad person, like all the way through to your core." And that was it, he had enough. He was done talking with her, she was toxic to him.

He lightly tapped Emily. "Emily, shall we dance?" He walked over to the dance floor to join his friends. "Let's do this!" And just like that the party was on again.

Will grinned proudly and brought Reid into a bear hug. Morgan than brought them into his own hug.

"Nice knowing ya." Emily said mockingly and left her there standing like an idiot. She went over to join the hug.

"I'm so proud of you kid." Morgan stated.

"Me too," Emily nodded. "Good going."

"This is a fresh start Spencer." Will added with his arm around Reid. "It's all smooth sailing from here."

Morgan placed his hands on Reid's shoulder and guided him to where some women were standing. "Now go mingle man."

Will shot Reid a thumbs up before joining his beloved wife for another dance.

"I think our Spencer is all grown up now," Emily joked as Reid chatted up the ladies with his big bang theories.

"Emily," Morgan called softly.

Emily turned to him, a bit taken back by his gentle voice. "Yeah?"

He lifted his hand up with a smile. "How about a dance princess?"

Emily hesitated momentarily before a warm smile graced her lips. She placed her hand in his. "I'd love to."

Morgan brought her close to him and was secretly relieved that the song had turned into a slow one. "When I first saw you at the casinos I thought you'd be crashing the mood."

Emily laughed lightly. "Truthfully I was supposed to."

"But you didn't." Morgan replied with his own laugh. "Face it Emily, you're like one of the guys. You know how to party hard."

"I don't think I'm _that_ fun Derek." Emily said. In actuality she was a bit reserved when it came to guys. Given her nature of being what she classified as a nerd; and she had tried hard to keep that persona repressed, though it always slipped out in the end.

"Are you kidding, we just had the craziest adventure together Emily. I mean we went to hell and back, and here you are still able to dance and smile." Morgan stated. "I think that right there is proof enough that you're not like any other woman."

Emily was touched by his words. It wasn't often that people talked to her like that; with such warmth and tenderness. But he was just a friend so it didn't necessarily count, right? "Is this that infamous Derek Morgan charm?"

"No, it's me being honest." Morgan replied, and he felt her tense. He'd figured as much, since he was kind of pushing the line. Usually they'd only indulge in innocent flirting and jokes, but here he was stepping over that boundary. Yet he couldn't help it.

And that smug look that Will was shooting him wasn't helping one bit, nor was Reid's curious gaze. "Emily you're one of a kind, that's what I like about you. Plus... you're important to me."

Emily bit her lip. Oh where was her famous ability to compartmentalize when she needed it? He meant it, his words were genuine she knew that; what irked her was the foreignness of it all. This was new to her, it was far more than what her past dates had told her.

Deciding to take a chance she laid her head gently on his chest. "How about dinner some time?"

Now a smile graced his lips. "I'd love to."

* * *

It was hours later and the atmosphere had tuned down. Will, Morgan, and Reid were comfortably situated in Rossi's patio.

"This was a great wedding Will." Reid said.

"I'm just glad JJ didn't kill me." Morgan joked.

Will chuckled. "Well guys I dunno what to say, thanks for the bachelor party I guess. It was one trip I'll never forget."

"Well we are the Wolf Pack, what'd you expect?" Morgan joked.

"If only we could remember some of it." Reid sulked.

"Guys," Emily called, holding a camera. "Look what I found."

"Hey isn't that Ashley's camera?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I found it lodged in the back seat of the car."

"Are there photos there Emily?" Reid said.

"Unfortunately, it's even worse than I thought."

"Whoa gimme that!" Morgan ordered. He was so checking it and tossing it later.

Will snatched it before Morgan could get his hands on it. "Whoa hang on." He scanned the area for any eavesdroppers. "Since we went through this together, I say we look at these pictures together too. One time, and than we delete the evidence."

"I don't know..." Reid said. "Maybe we should just delete it now."

"Are you nuts, I wanna know how I wounded up in the hospital." Morgan replied. "Is that in there Emily?"

Emily chuckled. "Yeah it's in there."

"It'll just be once," Will assured Reid. "Deal?"

"Okay, deal."

The four huddled together as Will turned it on. Immediately Will and Morgan were left speechless.

"Oh dear Lord!" Reid gasped.

"That's classic!" Emily said.

It was suffice to say that the pictures were definitely getting deleted. It was complete chaos, but it got them their answers. From Jade, to Chow, Morgan's trip to the hospital, the police car, other Will, Mike Tyson, the tiger, and even them taking Will to the roof.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Lol I'm sure you know what those pictures had. It's been a fun ride guys, I hope you got a good laugh from this. I'll certainly be writing more for this fandom.**


End file.
